Smilodon
by Black Down
Summary: Alors qu'Harry est en pleine chasse des Horcruxes, les ténèbres étendent leur domination et les forces du mal gagnent en puissance. Et depuis peu, une fille, nommée Ange, intéresse vivement Voldemort. Celle-ci en est pleinement consciente, mais finira par se retrouver piégée...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bande Annonce_**

_Un monde, ravagé par la guerre._

_Un monde en périls…_

_Et un seul espoir pour sauver la communauté sorcière…_

- « Bonsoir, Harry Potter… »

_Une femme qui intéresse vivement le mage noir Lord Voldemort…_

_Et pour cause…_

- « Je suis étonné, je ne vous le cache pas. Vous ne correspondez pas vraiment à l'image que je m'étais faîte de la fille aînée de James et Lily Potter. »

_Alors que le Survivant désespère, une inconnue lui apparaît dans ses rêves, pour lui donner une nouvelle arme…_

_« Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore » ?_

- « Alors, que penses-tu que je vais t'apprendre ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- « Vous allez m'apprendre à manier une épée… »

_Mais Voldemort ne reste pas sans rien faire…_

_Et s'il mène à bien ses projets, le monde sorcier pourrait bien être perdu…_

Le sceptre d'Anubis… Anubis… Dieu Egyptien funéraire…

- « Dites-moi… Ce sceptre a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec l'immortalité ?

- Tout juste.

- Et… Existe-t-il ?

- … »

L'absence de réponse de la jeune fille fut la réponse à sa question.

- « Putain. »

C'était vraiment le seul et unique mot qui pouvait déterminer la situation.

- « Bordel de merde. »

_Une nouvelle faction entre en scène…_

_Une faction neutre…_

- « Tu ne trouveras pas plus loyaux que les épéistes de la Fédération. En La rejoignant, ils jurent de ne jamais prendre parti dans une guerre ou de faire volontairement des actions pouvant l'y mêler, sauf si un membre de la famille est impliqué directement. Et la bataille d'un épéiste, c'est la bataille de toute la Fédération. » dit-elle.

Des sourires chaleureux accueillirent les propos de la troisième épéiste de rang S, criants de vérité.

_Ange Potter, sœur aînée du Survivant, vient d'entrer en guerre._

_Cette histoire est la préquelle d'une grande guerre…_

_SMILODON_

_Updaté la semaine prochaine…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 1 : Une femme un peu étrange._**

Quelque part, dans une petite banlieue moldue, un réveil sonna une fois, avant de se retrouver projeté contre le mur par un puissant sortilège de répulsion.

- « Putain de merde. »

Une jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir vingt ans, jeta un Reparo sur le petit objet moldu, maltraité tous les matins.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se dévisagea. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés, mais quelques mèches folles dépassaient. On pouvait également voir que certaines mèches étaient teintes en rouge. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient soulignés de cernes noires, et son teint était pâle, maladif. Son piercing noir aux éclats dorés, à l'arcade sourcillière, et l'onyx qu'elle avait à la narine droite tranchaient particulièrement avec sa peau pâle.

Il fallait dire qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup en ce moment.

Elle prit une douche rapide, passa un rapide coup de brosse dans sa chevelure et les attacha, sans prendre garde aux mèches rebelles qui échappaient à l'élastique.

Ensuite, elle farfouilla dans son armoire et trouva une robe de soirée moldue de couleur rouge aux liserés dorés. Cela serait parfait pour la petite fête de quartier se déroulant le soir même.

En attendant, elle allait se rabattre sur un jeans et un chemisier, classique, mais très confortables et propices à d'éventuels combats. Et elle mit ses lunettes – un modèle récent, aux montures noires et verres rectangulaires.

Mais avant d'entamer une journée qui promettait d'être épuisante, elle se prépara un copieux petit-déjeuner et sortit un vieux journal à la reliure de cuir, fermé par un puissant enchantement de reconnaissance digitale et magique. Il ne pouvait s'ouvrir que par son propriétaire, et si quelqu'un voulait lire son contenu sans l'accord du propriétaire, il ne tomberait que sur un vieux livre sur le quidditch. Ah, la magie était parfois bien faite.

Une fois le journal ouvert, elle écrivit.

_« 18 août 1997_

_Toujours aucun signe d'activité magique dans les environs, mais je pense renforcer mes protections ce soir, pendant les feux d'artifices. _

_Je suis inquiète pour Harry, mais aller le retrouver serait très risqué. De plus, il ne serait pas aisé de lui expliquer qui je suis ni comment j'ai fais pour le retrouver si vite. _

_Dans tous les cas, je commence à me fondre dans la masse auprès des voisins. Ma paranoïa les a un peu effrayés quand je me suis installée ici, mais aujourd'hui ils en sourient. _

_Il faut dire que je multiplie les maladresses, du coup, en plus d'être parano, je suis cataloguée comme « adorable jeune femme un peu maladroite », ce qui attendrit les moldus. Ils sont vite charmés, cela me fait un peu peur, et si un mangemort se cachait parmis eux ?_

_Un nouveau voisin a emménagé, il y a quelques jours, on devrait faire plus ample connaissance ce soir, lors de la fête de quartier. _

_Il va falloir que je me méfie et que j'y aille mollo sur les boissons._

_Mais bon, seuls l'adrénaline et l'alcool me permettent d'oublier un peu… la mort d'Albus… Je l'aimais bien, ce vieil emmerdeur, il a été un très bon professeur, un mentor, un second père pour moi… Et un vieux fou farfelu qui aime bien faire chier son monde ! Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a emmerdé ce vieux con.. Mais je l'aimais, le vieux… _

_Severus… Je vais le tuer quand je le reverrai. Mais bon, tu me connais, mon cher journal. Je t'ai déjà dit tellement de choses à son sujet… _

_Bon, moi, j'ai du travail. Je dois aller m'entraîner au tir et aux armes, sans oublier le renforcement de mes barrières et faire plusieurs séries de runes. A demain. »_

La jeune femme se leva et s'étira longuement.

Une dure journée s'annonçait.

Elle attrapa un luxueux étui qui semblait renfermer un petit objet, son sac, où était rangé son matériel d'entraînement, ainsi que son trousseau de clés et un casque.

Après avoir fermé toutes les portes et vérifié qu'elle avait bien sa baguette magique et le sac à dos dont elle ne se séparait jamais, elle sortit sa moto et l'enfourcha.

Inutile d'attirer l'attention des moldus et des sorciers en transplanant, n'est-ce pas ?

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Arrivée sur le champ de tir, où retentissaient les habituels coups de feu, la jeune femme sourit. Voilà un endroit qui lui plaisait.

Depuis quelques années déjà, elle s'entraînait régulièrement en ce lieu, sur les conseils de feu Albus Dumbledore, son mentor.

« _Les moldus ont parfois des idées ingénieuses, parfois mal utilisées, mais je doute que les mangemorts se servent un jour d'armes moldues_. »

- « Salut Ange ! » lança un homme, qui arrivait derrière elle.

- « Bonjour Thomas. »

Oui, Ange Evans était connue dans le coin, de par sa persévérance et son ancienneté. Tirant toujours plus loin, toujours plus précisément, elle venait s'entraîner tous les deux jours.

Aujourd'hui, elle était parfaitement habituée au bruit de l'arme.

Elle tira pendant deux heure et demies, jusqu'à 10h45, puis elle se rendit à son cours d'Iaido, un art martial japonais utilisant des sabres, encore une idée de son vieux mentor.

De nombreuses fois, elle se dit que la magie était bien faite, lorsque l'on s'en donnait les moyens, tout était possible.

Et ça, Ange l'avait bien compris.

- « Ange, fais-nous une démonstration du huitième kata s'il te plait.

- Aye, sensei ! »

HPHPHPHPHP

Dans l'après-midi, après avoir pris une bonne douche et but une potion revigorante, Ange se rendit dans un endroit connu d'elle seule, une grotte qu'elle avait elle-même créée dans les montagnes.

Cette grotte était insonorisée, isolée de tout mouvement extérieur. Il pourrait avoir une avalanche, un tsunami ou un tremblement de terre, la grotte ne bougerait pas d'un centimètre.

Et quand on y pratiquait de la sanguimagie*, il valait mieux, en effet, réaliser ses runes dans les conditions optimales.

La sanguimagie était un art très ancien. L'utilisateur traçait des runes avec une lame enchantée sur son corps afin d'optimiser ses forces.

Si la lame déviait d'un millième de millimètre, cela signifiait la mort. Ôter la lame de la chair signifiait la mort. Une toute petite erreur, et cela serait la dernière.

La jeune femme, âgée de vingt et un ans, pratiquait la sanguimagie depuis un peu plus de six ans. Ses premiers rituels lui avaient foutu la frousse, mais rapidement, elle s'était faite à cette étrange magie, qui demandait à son utilisateur de tracer des entailles sur son propre corps.

Ainsi, Ange avait un bouclier repoussant les sortilèges inanimants – Stupéfix et Petrificus Totalus étaient les plus fréquemment utilisés. Elle était très fière de cette protection, totalement acquise après dix-huit séries de runes dont une ayant duré plus de dix-huit heures.

C'était un rituel très éprouvant, car il fallait aller assez rapidement, et elle avait dû user de deux lames. Elle avait ainsi tracé, sur tout son corps, des dizaines et des dizaines d'entailles, qui, aujourd'hui, la protégeaient efficacement.

Elle était aux huitièmes étapes sur neuf de l'amélioration de sa condition physique et de sa précision.

Ses plus récents rituels étaient les neuf premières étapes sur douze de guérison, le deuxième stade sur trois du filtrage du sang – utile en cas de poison, un rituel lent, moralement éprouvant (il fallait se couper la gorge et plusieurs artères principales) et douloureux, la troisième des huit étapes pour permettre à son corps d'utiliser correctement l'oxygène (utile en cas d'altitude élevée) et sa toute dernière trouvaille, _le stockage._

C'était l'un des plus anciens rituels sanguimagiques existant. Constitué de cinquante-deux étapes, il permettait à ceux ayant le courage de pratiquer – et la dextérité pour l'implanter correctement – de pouvoir stocker des objets dans son propre corps. Ou, du moins, le corps servait de portail entre une dimension parallèle où l'on pouvait stocker des objets. Plus on avançait dans les étapes, plus on pouvait stocker d'objets, dans une limite de cinquante-cinq objets.

Jusqu'à présent, Ange ne se sentait pas prête à tenter la neuvième étape, alors ses runes de stockage lui permettaient de garder deux revolvers, une épée, un bouclier et une dague, ainsi que deux katanas à portée de main, dans n'importe quelle situation. Très pratique. Elle y plaçait aussi son sac à dos, un sac dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

Cette fois, elle ne fit aucun rituel – le dernier était trop récent, il serait risqué d'en pratiquer d'autres tant que le corps n'était pas parfaitement acclimaté aux nouvelles runes. Elle renforça les défenses de l'endroit et nettoya la salle.

Une fois la tâche achevée, elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 15h50.

- « Je vais être en retard… » murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Et sur ce, elle transplana.

HPHPHPHPHP

- « Bonjour, Ange.

- Salut Mélodie, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec Antoine ?

- Il arrive, il finit de stériliser ses aiguilles. »

Habituée, Ange commença à discuter avec Mélodie, une moldue de trente ans.

Elles se connaissaient depuis trois ans déjà.

La première fois qu'elle était venue se faire tatouer, c'était le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Mélodie, l'une des tatoueuses, et avait été enchantée du résultat.

- « Ah, Ange ! Salut, ça va ? » lança joyeusement un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans.

- « Bonjour Antoine. Ça va, j'ai hâte de voir ta nouvelle œuvre d'art sur mon bras ! » dit-elle en riant.

Le tatoueur sourit à la jeune femme.

Il était, comme elle, un sorcier. Qui plus est, il avait pratiqué la sanguimagie lui aussi, complétant plusieurs séries de runes pour avoir une précision parfaite.

De plus, certains de ses tatouages étaient _magiques_.

Ange cachait les cicatrices de certains rituels sanguimagiques, et chaque fois, c'était Antoine qui les masquait. Mélodie se poserait trop de questions.

Elle venait faire la couleur de son dernier tatouage – une rose sur l'épaule, dont la tige hérissée de piques s'enroulait autour de son bras jusqu'à son coude.

- « J'imagine la tête de ton cher et tendre en te voyant dans ta tenue d'Eve. » dit Antoine, en commençant la rose.

- « J'ai hâte de voir sa tête, moi aussi, pour tout te dire. Mais il faudrait déjà que j'en aie un. » dit-elle en souriant.

Sans en être complètement recouverte, Ange avait pas mal de tatouages.

Sur son bras gauche, la tige de la rose. Son épaule était couverte par la rose en question, d'un beau rouge vif. Sur le bras droit, le mot « Amour » en japonais, avec le signe de l'infini à l'intérieur du poignet.

Sur son sein gauche, deux épées stylisées étaient croisées, avec les lettres S et A dorées emmêlées autour des épées.

Sur l'une de ses chevilles, un hibou en plein vol était dessiné avec doigté. Sur l'autre, un griffon aux ailes déployées, complètement doré.

Finalement, un tigre à dents de sabre était couché au dessus de ses fesses, alors qu'un dragon de taille moyenne s'étalait sur ses clavicules et le haut de son dos.

Et, juste pour railler les mangemorts et apprentis mangemorts, lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard, elle avait fait un tatouage de phénix rouge et or émergeant des flammes, dorées aux reflets orangés, sur l'avant-bras gauche, à l'endroit exact où se trouve la marque des ténèbres.

Sans oublier une étrange dague entourée de lierre, qui courrait de son sternum jusqu'à son nombril, mais dont la taille pouvait se rétrécir jusqu'à n'être qu'un petit tatouage sur son sternum ou sur son ventre, au choix, et un bouclier aux mêmes propriétés sur le côté de son bras gauche. Ainsi que deux chevaux noirs aux yeux verts, sur sa nuque…

HPHPHPHP

Le soir venu, Ange se changea et mit la robe rouge – dont elle avait appris l'existence le matin même. Elle métamorphosa son sac à dos, qui prit l'apparence d'un petit sac à main, et le plaça dans sa dimension de _stockage_.

Ce sac était, en quelques sortes, une espèce de bouée de sauvetage en cas de pépin. Si jamais elle devait quitter précipitamment un endroit, il ne lui fallait que ce sac pour pouvoir assurer sa survie. En effet, celui-ci avait été victime d'un enchantement d'extension indétectable.

Il renfermait, entre autres, près de cent cinquante vêtements – Ange était une femme qui adorait le shopping, et ses pouvoirs lui permettait d'emporter autant de vêtements, elle n'allait pas s'en priver ! – ainsi qu'une trentaine de paires de chaussures – idem.

Elle avait aussi une belle collection de livres, une tente sorcière, une machine à laver et un séchoir enchantés, assez de lessive pour six mois, un paravent pliable, une réserve vivres conséquente, sous sortilège de conservation, plusieurs litres de café, un réveil, un stock de potions, des farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley – comme des oreilles à rallonge ou de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée – et ses lames pour la sanguimagie, stockées dans des étuis spéciaux.

La jeune femme se maquilla légèrement, fixa sa baguette sur sa cuisse – Un truc qu'elle avait vu dans les films, et c'était discret en plus – puis, fin prête, elle rejoignit ses voisins à la petite fête de quartier.

L'ambiance était joyeuse, des rires s'élevaient d'un peu partout. Ange discutait avec ses voisins, qui lui demandaient si elle était toujours aussi paranoïaque.

- « Ah, ça, c'est à cause d'un vieil ami à moi. Il a servit des années dans les forces de l'ordre et quand j'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec lui, il m'a refilé sa parano' ! » rit-elle gentiment « Il va jusqu'à se méfier de ses propres poubelles ! »

Bon. Elle aussi se méfiait de ses poubelles, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Penser à Alastor lui donna un coup au cœur. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait reçu une lettre l'informant de son décès. Elle était inconsolable, après Albus et la trahison de Severus Snape…

Il ne manquerait plus que la vieille chouette, comme elle adorait l'appeler pour la faire enrager, les quitte, elle aussi. Parce qu'au début, Minerva McGonagall n'était que sa directrice de maison.. Et puis, elle devint son professeur particulier pour son animagus, il y avait cinq ans.

Elle l'aimait, cette vieille folle, écossaise jusqu'au bout des ongles. La voyant un peu comme une deuxième marraine…

HPHPHPHPHP

Tard dans la soirée, quelque chose changea dans l'air.

Ange le sentit immédiatement et son poing se referma sur sa baguette.

Dans une explosion, après un feu d'artifice, une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche apparut dans le ciel.

- « Partez, **_maintenant_** ! » cria Ange à ses voisins.

Heureusement, il ne restait pas beaucoup de monde, et, saouls pour la plupart, un peu apeurés par cette tête de mort flottant dans le ciel, ils s'exécutèrent sans poser de question.

- « Montrez-vous, mangemorts… » siffla la jeune femme, baguette levée, prête au combat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 2 : La chose à faire._**

Un bruit de cape sur sa droite fit sursauter Ange, et elle lança instinctivement un sortilège de _stupéfixion_. Ce fut le signal qui déclencha le début du combat.

Une dizaine de mangemorts apparurent dans son champ de vision, commençant à lui balancer des sortilèges et des maléfices à tour de bras.

Ange n'était pas en reste, elle répliquait à coup de Stupéfix ou de sortilèges inanimants. Elle sautillait, esquivait les sortilèges comme elle le pouvait.

Elle en avait touché cinq, alors que seul un sortilège de découpe l'avait frôlé, lui entaillant la jambe. Heureusement, sa sanguimagie opérait, et bientôt, elle n'eut plus rien.

Tout s'enchaîna alors rapidement. Des maléfices l'atteignirent dans le dos. Ange se maudit pour son erreur de croire que les dix mangemorts resteraient ses seuls adversaires, les renforts étaient arrivés.

Elle perdit sa baguette et grinça des dents, elle ne maîtrisait pas très bien la magie sans baguette, et elle n'avait pas le temps de sortir son katana, situé dans la dimension de _stockage_. Elle répliqua néanmoins, sa sanguimagie de précision l'aidant à toucher deux autres mangemorts.

Un _Incarcerem_ la frappa au bras, l'entravant partiellement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que les mangemorts dans son dos la ceinturent fermement et l'emmenèrent, disparaissant dans le craquement sonore du transplanage.

Une femme avait observé la scène, cachée derrière des rideaux. Elle qui avait longtemps cru, comme les autres, que sa voisine était un peu paranoïaque sur les bords, soupira.

- « Bon sang… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les mangemorts étaient après elle… »

La jeune femme était cracmole, elle n'avait pas connu les Potter et n'aurait pas su deviner qu'Ange était leur fille aînée. Les choses auraient pu être différentes…

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ange s'était débattue avec beaucoup de hargne.

Ses runes sanguimagiques empêchaient les mangemorts de l'immobiliser, ce qui leur donnait du fil à retordre.

Décidément, Ange aimait cette branche de la magie, même si elle était catégorisée dans les arts sombres.

En même temps, elle n'était pas de ces sorciers qui classifiaient tout dans ce qui est « blanc » ou « noir », « bien » ou « mal ».

Ils avaient transplané devant les portes d'un château en ruines, assez lugubre, et avaient traîné Ange à l'intérieur.

La magie avait encore fait des merveilles. Si, de l'extérieur, on ne voyait que des ruines, une fois à l'intérieur, on pouvait constater que le château était complètement restauré.

La jeune femme observa la décoration des couloirs.

Les tapis étaient verts, avec des liserés d'argent. Des statues de serpents encadraient chacune des portes devant lesquelles ils passaient sans s'arrêter.

Le tapis recouvrant les murs était d'un vert plus sombre que celui du tapis, des écritures argentées s'étalaient sur toute la longueur. Elle reconnut l'écriture si particulière du Fourchelang.

Par l'une des fenêtres, Ange put voir une topiaire en forme de basilic trôner fièrement dans le jardin.

Les mangemorts et Ange entrèrent finalement dans une pièce de taille moyenne.

Sur un trône siégeait un homme chauve, à la peau blanche comme de la craie et aux yeux rouges comme le sang. Autour de lui, une vingtaine de mangemorts étaient agenouillés en cercle. _« Le cercle intérieur… »_ se dit la jeune fille.

Visiblement, ils étaient attendus.

- « Rodolphusss… » murmura l'homme assis sur le trône.

Ange grimaça à l'accent traînant de Lord Voldemort – ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il accentuait les sons sifflants, c'était désagréable.

- « Tu as réussi cette mission… J'en suis étonné, mais ravi… Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, vous serez récompensés plus tard… » continua Voldemort.

On pouvait entendre son contentement dans ses paroles.

Les mangemorts lâchèrent la jeune femme, qui fixait le mage noir, attentive.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et sourit.

« _Flippant_… » pensa-t-elle.

- « Nous nous rencontrons enfin, mademoiselle… Si vous saviez à quel point j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer… » dit-il, toujours avec ce sourire.

- « Plaisir non partagé, vous m'en excuserez. » rétorqua Ange, faisant une ridicule courbette.

Elle put presqu'entendre les fidèles du mage arrêter de respirer.

- « J'étais curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait la fameuse Ange Evans… Mais, c'est un nom d'emprunt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle perspicacité. »

Il ignora à nouveau la réplique de la jeune femme.

- « Je suis étonné, je ne vous le cache pas. Vous ne correspondez pas vraiment à l'image que je m'étais faîte de la fille aînée de James et Lily Potter. »

Ange sentit les regards des plus fidèles suivants de Voldemort la scruter avec attention.

Oui, elle était la sœur d'Harry Potter, de trois ans son aînée. Et alors ?

- « A quoi vous vous attendiez exactement ? » demanda Ange, curieuse.

Son plus grand défaut… La curiosité.

Avec la témérité, bien sûr.

- « Je voyais plutôt une jeune femme, gentille et sage. Et non… Rebelle sur les bords.

- Sur les bords, seulement ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, son tatouage de phénix sur son avant-bras gauche exposé à la vue de tous.

Voldemort sourit, ironique.

Ange devait, néanmoins, admettre qu'elle n'était absolument pas la fille que tout le monde s'attendait à voir, compte tenu de ses parents.

Avec ses tatouages sur tout le corps, ses piercings au nez, à l'arcade sourcilière et ses deux trous à chaque oreilles, ou ses mèches de couleur dans les cheveux…

En plus, avec sa tenue de soirée, c'était très… paradoxal.

- « Alors, miss Potter… Où se trouve votre frère ? » demanda Voldemort, le ton doucereux.

Dangereux…

- « Aucune idée.

- C'est vous qui voyez. _Endoloris_ ! »

Le sortilège impardonnable frappa Ange de plein fouet et la fit tomber à terre.

Trop fière pour crier, elle refoula ses cris. Seul son corps, tremblant, trahissait sa douleur.

- « Ton frère et toi avez au moins la fierté en commun. Où est-il !

- Pourquoi je le saurais, vieux schnock ! » cracha la jeune femme, repoussant une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

- « Tu es sa sœur.

- Et alors ? Je ne suis jamais allée lui dire, si vous cherchez des informations à son sujet, ce ne sera pas par moi que vous les obtiendrez ! »

Agacé, il voulut la stupéfixer, mais le sortilège dévia grâce à la sanguimagie, pour aller frapper…

- « Sale rat de mes deux, je vais te castrer dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. » siffla Ange, voyant Queudver s'effondrer, stupéfixé.

Elle cherchait son souffle, et se releva, ses tremblements presqu'estompés.

Mais elle ne manqua pas le regard curieux de Voldemort.

- « Intéressant que cela… La fille des fameux Potters pratique la magie noire.

- …Et alors ? Albus aussi la pratiquait, c'est lui qui m'a enseigné. » répondit la jeune fille.

Hoquets de stupeur dans les rangs des mangemorts.

- « Vous me semblez être très intéressante, Ange Potter. »

Elle se mit aussitôt sur la défensive, prête à appeler son katana depuis la dimension de _stockage_. Elle allongea imperceptiblement l'un de ses ongles et l'aiguisa.

Elle travaillait actuellement sur une deuxième forme animagus. C'était très douloureux, si bien que peu de sorciers avaient déjà tenté, et la plupart avaient abandonné face aux vagues de souffrances engendrées par une possible deuxième forme. Ces _griffes_ étaient issues de sa seconde forme, bien qu'elle ignore encore ce que c'était.

- « Bella… Amène-la aux cachots. »

L'esprit d'Ange tournait à toute allure. Quelles étaient ses chances de sortir d'ici, vivante, par la force ?

…Il n'y en avait pas. Pour l'instant.

Visiblement, le mage noir n'en avait pas – encore – après sa vie. Était-ce utile de dévoiler toutes ses armes à ses ennemis ?

Elle dévisagea avec dégoût Bellatrix Lestrange, qui lui rendit son regard dégoûté.

« _T'inquiète pas connasse, j'vais te faire payer la mort du parrain à mon frère_. » songea Ange.

Elle lança un regard de défi au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que Bellatrix l'attrapait par le bras, en plaçant sa baguette sur sa jugulaire, et l'entraîna vers les cachots.

Ange savait qu'elle était dans la merde.

Mais, pour l'instant, elle allait suivre son instinct.

Son second animagus, une seconde facette de sa personnalité, l'incitait au calme et à l'attente.

…Pour mieux frapper, le moment venu.

Oui. Tel un prédateur, Ange serait patiente, pour attaquer lorsque l'ennemi serait trop confiant en ses capacités.

Elle attendrait patiemment son heure.

Un sourire sauvage s'étira brièvement sur ses lèvres, avant de disparaître, alors que son esprit revenait sur des pensées plus pacifiques.

* * *

Et voilà deux chapitres au lieu d'un !

Tout simplement, parce que le premier chapitre présente juste le personnage principal, et que je n'allais pas vous laissez avec si peu

Cette fiction (qui est une préquelle, je le rappelle) comportera 13 chapitres pour environ 80 pages

La "vraie" histoire est en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau projet d'écriture, et à dimanche prochain ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 3 : Severus Rogue & Olivanders_**

Bellatrix l'avait emmenée dans les cachots les plus profonds et l'avait poussée dans l'une des cellules.

Visiblement, c'était ici que les prisonniers les plus… « intéressants » étaient retenus.

- « Bon séjour, Potter.

- Va te faire foutre, salope. » cracha Ange

La meurtrière lui jeta un regard noir, sa baguette la démangeait, mais sans l'autorisation de son maître, elle ne jetterait pas un sortilège à la jeune femme.

Elle tourna les talons et remonta.

Ange observa sa cellule.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, elle devait faire deux mètres carrés, à tout casser.

Il y avait un lit, une douche avec un paravent, et un pot de chambre. Tout paraissait propre.

Elle laissa sa magie s'échapper de ses doigts vérifier l'état de propreté des meubles. Non, rien à signaler, la propreté était irréprochable. Étrange…

Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Ange entreprit d'agencer le mobilier à sa manière. Elle allait probablement passer un moment dans cet endroit.

Bien que la situation ne fût pas appropriée, elle pourrait pratiquer sa sanguimagie à loisir…

Elle n'eut que le lit à déplacer un peu, elle aurait assez de placer pour ses rituels.

Elle allongea ses ongles et les aiguisa, puis se coupa légèrement le bras et mit sa paume sous la plaie. Le sang était le lien entre la dimension de _stockage_ et son monde à elle.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur sa paume, puis elles se changèrent en son sac, celui qu'elle emportait partout.

Sa sanguimagie guérit sa petite coupure, et Ange farfouilla dans son sac après un pyjama et un panier à linge pliable. Elle trouva d'abord sa boîte à bijoux, et y rangea ses boucles d'oreilles. Puis, elle reprit ses investigations.

- « … Vous n'aviez pas ce sac avec vous, lorsque nous nous sommes présentés, il me semble. »

Ange faillit avoir une crise cardiaque et se retourna pour faire face à Voldemort. Il se tenait devant les barreaux qui constituaient la porte de sa cellule.

- « Je l'avais réduit et accroché à l'une de mes boucles d'oreilles, de manière à ce qu'il ne soit pas visible. Il a reprit sa forme initiale, grâce à un sortilège à retardement. » inventa Ange, au fur et à mesure.

Elle n'était pas douée en occlumencie, mais, avant de mourir, Albus Dumbledore avait lui-même érigé des protections autour de son esprit grâce à un rituel de magie noire. Les barrières mentales d'Ange s'effondreront lorsqu'elle cessera de respirer.

Il avait trouvé ce rituel quelques jours avant d'être assassiné, et aurait dû faire de même avec Harry. Il n'en avait juste pas eu le temps…

- « Très intelligent, mademoiselle.

- Vous savez, le Choixpeau d'abord voulut me placer à Serdaigle, mais j'étais trop téméraire pour eux. » dit Ange, dissimulant un sourire sauvage.

Voldemort dévisagea avec attention sa nouvelle prisonnière.

Elle l'amusait.

Beaucoup.

Il devait avoir plus d'informations à son sujet.

Il jeta discrètement un sortilège sur le sac, pour analyser son contenu. Potions, vêtements, vivres sous capsule temporelle, livres, des étuis étranges…

Elle s'était donné du mal pour lui échapper. Dommage pour elle, ses hommes avaient été les plus rapides. Il faudrait les récompenser pour cela.

Lord Voldemort partit dans un bruissement de cape. Il savait exactement qui pourrait lui donner des informations sur elle.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ange finit de se changer. Sa douche lui avait fait du bien.

Elle avait pu se vider la tête, pendant un court instant. Oublier qu'elle pouvait se faire tuer à tout instant. Qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une situation semblable.

Qu'elle ne pourrait pas rejoindre son frère avant longtemps.

Si elle parvenait à s'échapper, ce qui n'était pas sûr.

- « Je suis dans la merde… » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle tira de son sac un peignoir et l'enfila, puis s'assit sur le lit, plongée dans ses pensées.

- « Ca ne sert à rien de me torturer l'esprit… » soupira-t-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. « Je ferais mieux de dormir tant que j'en ai l'occasion… »

La jeune femme attrapa un livre à l'aveuglette dans son sac, s'installa dans le lit et commença sa lecture, attendant que le sommeil vienne la happer, l'emmener loin du guêpier où elle s'était fourrée, dans le monde des rêves.

HPHPHPHPHP

Deux hommes se tenaient silencieusement devant la cellule qui retenait Ange prisonnière. Le premier était Lord Voldemort, et le second, un mage au nez crochu, vêtu de robes noirs et à l'expression glaciale.

- « Parle-moi d'elle, Severus… » ordonna le mage noir, après avoir jeté un sort de confidentialité.

Severus Snape dévisageait la jeune femme endormie, aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage.

- « Lorsqu'elle est entrée à Poudlard, elle a été inscrite sous le nom d'Ange Evans, présentée comme une fille née de moldus. Le Choixpeau a voulu l'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais il s'est ravisé et l'a envoyée à Gryffondor.

- Je suis au courant, pour sa répartition et son nom d'emprunt.

- Com… Oh, Quirrel, n'est-ce pas maître ? Pourtant… La moitié du corps professoral ignorait son identité, moi y compris, et les autres étaient sous serment Inviolable de ne pas la révéler.

- Ta vive intelligence m'a toujours ravie, Severus. Oui, c'est ainsi que je l'ai connue, et que j'ai appris que Potter avait une sœur. Par chance, Quirrel a été mis sous serment, lui aussi, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu ma présence. Quirinnus était à son service depuis des années, après tout. Mais sa loyauté m'était acquise. »

Le maître des potions regardait Ange.

Elle s'était endormie dans sa lecture, et son livre était tombé à terre, laissant apparaître la première de couverture. _Hush Hush_ était son titre. Il ne connaissait pas.

Sa robe de chambre avait glissé sur sa peau, laissant une épaule dénudée, couvrant à moitié une jambe.

Seul son souffle, un peu saccadé, troublait le silence qui avait envahi la cellule.

- « Je voudrais que tu m'en dises plus sur son caractère. Tu l'as eue en cours pendant sept ans, Severus, tu es le plus à-même de me parler d'elle.

- On peut dire qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Elle a principalement hérité de sa mère, sauf l'arrogance et le non-respect des règles qu'elle tient de son père. Elle est parfois trop sûre d'elle, n'a aucun respect pour le règlement. Elle peut être assez sarcastique, aussi, mais elle est toujours présente pour aider ses petits camarades. »

Il repensa à ses années avec l'aînée Potter.

Combien de fois l'avait-il surprise à jeter des ingrédients dans les chaudrons de ses amis pour sauver leurs potions et leur gribouiller quelques conseils ?

Combien de fois l'avait-il soupçonnée, même si les preuves manquaient ?

Combien d'explosions de chaudrons avait-elle causé chez ses élèves de Serpentard ?

- « Elle aime provoquer son entourage et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu une fille aussi bagarreuse qu'elle. Son dossier scolaire mentionne plus de cinquante heures de retenues pour cause de bagarres ou de duels. »

Beaucoup étaient dues à des insultes du type 'Sang-de-Bourbe' de la part de ses serpents, mais elle n'avait pas été inquiétée très longtemps au vu de son agressivité dans ses duels.

- « Une vraie petite Gryffondor… » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'amusement transperçant dans sa voix.

- « Tout à fait. Avec l'intelligence en plus.

- J'ai l'impression, mon cher Severus, que nous allons nous amuser… » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en annulant le sortilège de confidentialité

Les deux hommes partirent, l'un abordant toujours son visage glacial, l'autre franchement amusé avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

Et Ange ouvrit les yeux, totalement en alerte.

Elle avait entendu la dernière phrase de Voldemort.

Elle était vraiment, _vraiment_, dans la merde.

HPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'un des mangemorts chargés d'apporter la nourriture aux prisonniers – il avait préféré ça à l'Avada – il fut surpris de voir Ange déjà habillée, plongée dans son livre de la veille.

- « 'Déjeuner. » grogna-t-il en faisant passer le plateau

Deux tranches de pain, une orange, un verre d'eau et un petit pot de confiture de fraise.

C'était déjà ça.

Ange l'entendit à peine, prise dans son roman.

Ou plutôt, elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, car elle jeta un regard discret par-dessus son livre.

Sitôt qu'il repassa et remonta, Ange ferma son livre et farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une potion spécifique.

Elle en tira une bouteille de cristal en forme de rose, qui contenait un liquide transparent. Elle la déboucha, et avec une pipette, déposa quelques gouttes sur les aliments.

Une lueur grisâtre entoura le pain, le verre d'eau et la confiture, mais une lumière dorée se dégagea de l'orange.

Traduction, le pain et la confiture étaient soumis à une potion, non mortelle, mais préjudiciable à la personne.

Et l'orange, quant à elle, était intacte.

- « Humph.. Bon appétit… » râla la jeune femme.

Elle réfléchissait activement, tout en épluchant son orange.

Si elle pouvait passer à travers les barreaux d'acier, elle se serait évadée depuis bien longtemps.

Sa sanguimagie aidant, elle pourrait courir jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche et transplaner aussitôt les barrières dépassées.

Elle soupira, mangea son orange, prit une gaufre qu'elle avait dans la capsule temporelle, et retourna à son livre.

Elle put lire toute la journée sans être dérangée, jusqu'à ce qu'un vacarme sans nom se fasse entendre dans le couloir, aux alentours de 21h. Le repas était déjà terminé.

- « S'il vous plait… »

Une voix connue…

Mais où l'avait-elle déjà entendue ?

La lumière se fit dans son esprit lorsqu'elle vit deux mangemorts pousser le créateur de baguettes Olivanders dans la cellule en face de la sienne.

Voldemort était avec eux.

- « Bien le bonjour, Ange, désormais vous aurez un compagnon avec qui vous pourrez discuter. » dit-il avec ironie.

Elle garda le silence, se contentant de le défier du regard.

Un gémissement se fit entendre.

Olivanders semblait être blessé et souffrait manifestement de ses blessures.

- « _Silence_. » siffla le mage noir, agacé. « Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on déplait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous ne devriez pas l'oublier, Miss Potter… »

Olivanders leva les yeux vers Ange, comme s'il avait mal entendu, alors que les yeux de cette dernière flamboyèrent de colère.

Elle garda néanmoins le silence. Son esprit, par contre, bouillonnait de rage.

_« Toi j'vais te faire ta fête, serpent de mes deux… »_

Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Énervée, elle avait tendance à dire des choses qui la mettait parfois dans des situations encore plus difficiles…

Elle avait encore quelques atouts dans ses mains, il serait inutile de les jeter sur la table, à vue de tous…

- « Parlons un peu de vous, ma chère. Votre frère m'a encore fait des misères, en particulier avec sa baguette…

- C'est pas compliqué à comprendre. » Railla la jeune femme. « Vous avez le même cœur dans vos baguettes, il ne pourrait y avoir que des emmerdes entre vous lors d'un duel.

- J'ai utilisé la baguette de Luciusss… Et elle m'a explosé dans les mains. Mr Olivanders ne peut expliquer ce phénomène. »

Ange haussa un sourcil.

- « Et vous croyez que je pourrais le faire peut-être ? Mr Olivanders est bien plus qualifié que moi. »

Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il était convaincu que la jeune femme cachait quelque chose.

- « Parlons de vous… De quoi se compose votre baguette ?

- Oh, elle n'est pas commune. J'ai malheureusement cassé ma première baguette en cinquième année je crois… Oui, c'est ça, j'avais eu un différent avec l'un des griffons de Hagrid, et il m'a bouffé ma baguette pour se venger… » marmonna Ange en se souvenant de cet épisode.

Ses amis l'avaient charriée gentiment, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle avait pas mal rit, une fois qu'elle avait eu sa nouvelle baguette.

Elle était allée avec sa marraine jusqu'au Japon, malgré ses réticences.

Sa marraine… Qui avait été tuée il y a quelques années…

Tête en l'air, trop fouineuse pour son propre bien. Les gens au ministère la voyaient comme une moins que rien, une idiote…

Bertha Jorkins.

Qui avait été une vraie mère.

Lorsque ses parents étaient morts, elle passait le week-end chez elle. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais sa marraine avait proposé un week-end entre elles. Ses parents avaient accepté…

Elle, qui s'était occupée d'elle en secret, l'élevant, la protégeant. Elle était loin d'être idiote, mais avait adopté l'idée de se faire passer pour plus faible et bête qu'elle ne l'était.

Le Japon était l'un des rares pays à ne pas classer certains sorts comme étant de la magie blanche ou magie noire, et produisait les meilleures baguettes au monde.

Utilisant les ingrédients les plus illicites… Mais ô combien puissants…

La jeune femme avait ainsi obtenu une baguette en bois de Cerisier du Japon, connu pour ses propriétés curatives, avec un cœur de licorne noire et du sang de phénix. Une baguette puissante, idéale pour les enchantements curatifs et les sorts un peu plus dangereux… Autrement dit, la magie noire.

Ange avait été soumise au sortilège de Fidelitas couplé à celui d'Oubliettes. Dumbledore était le gardien du secret de son existence, et tous ceux qui étaient au courant avant la mort de Lily et James Potter avaient vu leur mémoire effacée… Exception faite de Bertha, de Minerva, d'elle-même et de Dumbledore.

Lorsque le vieux magicien fut tué, ils ont dû recouvrir toute leur mémoire… Et Peter dût parler d'elle à Voldemort.

- « C'est vous qui possédez ma baguette il me semble. » grogna Ange.

- « En effet. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, elle n'est ni endommagée, ni entre mes propres mains. Non, je l'ai stockée dans ma réserve personnelle… Mes trophées. » dit Voldemort avec un sourire. « Et ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, miss Potter. _Endolorisss ! »_

Le sortilège de douleur frappa Ange de plein fouet, qui s'effondra au sol. Elle serra les dents, c'était atroce !

Visiblement amusé par ce spectacle, Voldemort augmenta la puissance de son sort. Il voulait l'entendre crier, supplier… Voir la sœur de ce maudit gamin le supplier, voilà qui serait un magnifique tableau…

Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les poings et de fermer les yeux. Déçu de son manque de réaction, il leva le sort, et la jeune femme s'effondra, le souffle court.

- « A plus tard, Miss Potter… »

Il partit dans son bruissement de cape habituel, ses sous-fifres sur les talons. Ange avait envie de grogner.

Une fois qu'elle était sûre d'être seule, exception faite d'Olivanders, elle se traîna jusqu'à son sac et en tira plusieurs fioles, qu'elle avala d'un coup avant que ses mains tremblantes ne les lâche.

Une potion Post-Doloris, une autre pour détendre ses muscles crispés, et une autre pour stopper ses tremblements incontrôlés.

Elle tira deux autres fioles, une nouvelle potion post-doloris et une régénératrice.

- « Monsieur Olivanders… Buvez-ça… Vous devriez aller un peu mieux. »

Elle les fit rouler avec précaution sur le sol, et le vieil homme s'en saisit et les avala d'un coup.

Ange trouva cela un peu idiot. _Elle_ n'aurait jamais accepté des potions d'un inconnu, au moins sans savoir de quoi il retournait.

Le fabricant de baguette sembla reprendre quelques couleurs et renvoya les fioles.

- « Merci…

- Pas de quoi.

- Vous êtes la sœur de…

- Oui. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais maintenant me reposer. »

L'homme hocha la tête.

Ange alla se mettre en pyjama, se glissa dans ses draps et soupira.

Comme si elle allait dormir…

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se concentrait le plus possible, comme le lui avait enseigné Albus...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 4 : Harry Potter et La Tigresse à Dents de Sabre_**

Harry Potter se tournait et retournait dans son lit.

Cela faisait des jours que Voldemort le harcelait dans son sommeil, et il n'arrivait pas à récupérer.

Comme pour appuyer cette sensation de sombrer sous les assauts du Mage Noir, ses recherches sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort n'avançaient absolument pas, et ça commençait à le déprimer.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, il soupira.

Espérant de tout son cœur qu'il puisse dormir, cette nuit…

HPHPHPHPHP

_- « Harry… Harry… DEBOUT BAKA__*__ ! »_

_Le Survivant ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il se sentait bien, bercé par une chaleur qui ne lui était pas familière…_

_Loin des horreurs de Voldemort._

_Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui, semblant flotter dans les airs._

_Elle était belle._

_Elle était de taille moyenne, mince. Un masque couvrant le haut de son visage l'empêchait de distinguer ses traits._

_De longs cheveux noirs, avec quelques mèches rouges, étaient tressés dans son dos._

_Il remarqua également qu'elle avait deux piercings, un à l'arcade sourcilière, l'autre au nez. Pourtant, ça ne le choquait pas. Il trouvait même que c'était joli._

_Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble rouge et blanc. Ses bottes étaient complètement blanches, exception faite des lacets. Son armure, qui ressemblait à une robe, était très échancrée et laissant voir la naissance de ses seins, était blanche aux liserés rouges. Un tigre avec des dents démesurées, semblant bondir hors de la cape, était brodé en rouge dans son dos, mais ça, il ne le verrait pas avant qu'elle ne se retourne._

_Et sa cape était blanche à l'extérieur, rouge à l'intérieure. Selon la saison, elle mettait une cape avec de la fourrure, et celle-ci était à la fois rouge et blanche._

_- « Sais-tu qui je suis ? » demanda la femme._

_- « Non… _

_- Je m'en doutais un peu… » soupira la jeune femme. « Est-ce que le terme épéiste te dit quelque chose ?_

_- Bien sûr, ce sont des manieurs d'épées… _

_- Bien entendu. Je suis la Tigresse à Dents de Sabre, l'une des meilleurs épéistes sorciers. »_

_Harry haussa un sourcil._

_Cette femme ne semblait pas très impressionnante, pourtant…_

_- « Pas convaincu ? Fais des recherches, tu verras bien… Ou demande à ton amie aux cheveux bruns… Hermione Granger, il me semble. Mais je pense que c'est ton meilleur ami qui sera le plus apte à te parler de moi._

_- Vous connaissez Ron et Hermione ?_

_- Qui ne les connaît pas ? Tes deux comparses dans toutes tes aventures… Je ne connais pas le petit Ron personnellement… Mais son frère fut un adversaire de taille. » _

_Bon, là, il devait admettre qu'il était complètement paumé._

_C'était qui cette femme, pourquoi elle venait le trouver comme ça, alors qu'il était en train de dormir ?_

_- « Pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

_- Pour t'aider dans la Guerre Sorcière, bien sûr. »_

_Oh, bien sûr… C'était d'une logique imparable._

_Et lui, il devenait de plus en plus ironique._

_- « Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?_

_- Parce qu'actuellement, je me fais royalement chier dans cachots de ton cher ami Voldy et que si tu n'étais pas destiné à lui faire la peau, je me serais faite un plaisir de lui faire sa fête. J'ai du temps à tuer, vois-tu. On s'ennuie ici. Et puis, je sais beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, des choses que tu ignores aussi, mais que tu apprendras lorsque tu seras prêt. »_

_Encore des secrets, toujours des secrets !_

_- « Quel genre de choses ?_

_- Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes mon offre ?_

_- Mais… Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait d'offre ! »_

_La femme sourit, mystérieuse._

_- « Accepte mon enseignement et mes conseils… Et lorsque tu seras prêt, je te révélerais tout… _

_- Puis-je vous faire confiance ?_

_- Harry Potter, je suis la dernière personne à vouloir te faire te tuer. Je jure sur la Magie Ancestrale de ne jamais te trahir. »_

_Une lueur bleue entoura la femme, puis s'évanouit._

_- « Satisfait ?_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix ?_

_- Pas vraiment, non. » dit la femme, dont les yeux pétillants rappelèrent à Harry ceux de Dumbledore. « Tu vas sérieusement regretter d'apprendre avec moi, Potter, mais tu me remercieras une fois que ton entraînement portera ses fruits. Maintenant, je te laisse faire tes recherches à mon sujet. Une dernière chose… Réfléchis, et demain, tu me diras ce que tu veux que je t'enseigne, et ce que tu penses que je vais t'apprendre. »_

_La femme s'évapora doucement, la sensation de chaleur aussi._

HPHPHPHPHP

Le Survivant se réveilla, reposé, en paix.

Pas de visions de massacre, la nuit précédente…

- « La Tigresse ! » se souvint-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux

- « Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? »

Hermione arrivait avec un plateau de petit déjeuner dans les mains.

Visiblement, il était le dernier à s'être éveillé. Ron devait être sous la douche…

- « J'ai fais un rêve vraiment étrange cette nuit… J'aurais des questions à vous poser, à Ron et toi…

- Voldemort ?

- Non… Quelque chose de vraiment bizarre… »

HPHPHPHPHP

Une fois qu'ils furent tous douchés et habillés, les trois Gryffondors en fuite se réunirent autour de leur petit déjeuner.

- « J'ai fais un rêve étrange cette nuit… J'ai rencontré une femme. » commença Harry

- « Une femme ?

- Oui… Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur les épéistes sorciers ? » demanda-t-il

- « De ce que j'en sais, ce sont des sorciers qui se battent aussi bien avec leur baguette qu'avec une épée. Certains en viennent même à combiner les deux, forgeant une épée enchantée. Ils sont environ cinq cent dans le monde, mais rares sont ceux qui se font connaître. » dit Hermione.

- « Ouais mon vieux. » opina Ron. « Mais il existe un top dix des meilleurs Epéistes. On ne connaît pas leur vrai nom, juste leur emblème respectif. Certains d'entre eux se fichent que leur visage soit à découvert, d'autres se battent avec un enchantement masquant la moitié du visage.

« Ils sont divisés en quatre grandes classes. Pour monter de rang, il faut qu'ils remplissent certaines conditions, comme le nombre de combats gagnés contre un épéiste de rang C, par exemple.

Tout en dessous, il y a les épéistes de Rang C, les novices. Ils viennent de commencer leur apprentissage et sont souvent pris en charge par des épéistes de rang plus élevé, pour leur apprendre les bases.

Le Rang supérieur est le B. Généralement, cela fait un an ou deux qu'ils ont commencé à manier les armes. Chacune de leur arme est magique, bien entendu, c'est pour cela que le système est différent de celui des moldus. Ils commencent à prendre de l'assurance.

Le Rang A est une très bonne classe, et généralement, ils commencent à se faire connaître dans des régions locales. Beaucoup d'épéistes s'arrêtent au rang A.

Le Rang S est la classe la plus haut gradée. On a surnommé les épéistes de rang S, le Top Ten. Car, à travers le monde, ils ne sont que dix à avoir atteint cette classe. »

Ron réfléchit un moment, tout en reprenant son souffle.

- « Tu sembles en connaître beaucoup sur les épéistes ! » dit Hermione, surprise.

- « Oui. À vrai dire… Charlie est le dixième épéiste de rang S. » avoua-t-il

Harry eut un flash.

_« …Son frère fut un adversaire de valeur. »_

- « La femme qui m'a parlé en rêve… Elle a déjà affronté Charlie !

- Quoi ? » s'écria Ron.

- « Elle me l'a dit. _Il fut un adversaire de valeur_, ce sont ses mots. Dis, Ron… Que connais-tu du Top Dix ? »

- « … Le dixième est Charlie, comme je viens de vous le dire. Il ne montre ni son visage, ni ses cheveux. Son nom est Le Dragon de Cuivre, et son emblème est une tête de dragon surmontant deux épées se croisant.

Le neuvième se fait appeler le Fils de Démon, car il se bat avec des flammes bleues, qui sont considérées comme celles d'un certain Satan dans le monde moldu. Son emblème est une épée entourée de flammes bleues.

Je ne connais rien du quatre, cinq, six, sept et huitième… Désolé vieux.

La troisième meilleure épéiste se fait appeler la Tigresse à Dents de Sabre, et son emblème est un tigre en plein saut. Elle s'habille de rouge et de blanc. C'est la seule femme à avoir atteint le Rang S… Personne n'a jamais vu son visage.

On raconte également que le Samouraï, le meilleur épéiste au monde, Prince Noir, qui est le deuxième, et elle n'ont jamais fait de combat, on ne connaît pas leur degré de puissance.

- « C'est elle ! La Tigresses à Dent de Sabre ! » s'exclama le fils Potter.

Un grand silence s'abattit, et Harry se mit à réfléchir avec intensité.

Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage..

Personne ? Non. _Lui_, il l'avait vu hier... Enfin, un masque couvrait la partie supérieure du visage, au dessus du nez, mais il avait _vu_…

Il avait du mal à croire que la jeune femme était si redoutable et connue dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait une expression si douce, ses yeux pétillaient d'intelligence et de malice…

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait remarqué les mèches de couleur, les piercings… Que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou dans le monde sorcier, ceux qui en avaient étaient très mal vus.

Il devait en savoir plus…

Il lui demanderait cette nuit.

- « Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que nous reprenions notre entraînement. » dit le jeune Potter. « Nous devons absolument devenir animagus le plus tôt possible.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. » enchaîna Hermione, comme pour dissiper le léger malaise.

HPHPHPHPHP

Lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit, Harry se demanda s'il verrait encore l'épéiste dans ses rêves, cette nuit…

Probablement.

Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit…

HPHPHPHPHP

_- « Bonsoir, Harry Potter… » _

_Elle était là. Il ne s'était pas trompé._

_Elle était habillée de la même tenue que la veille._

_- « Alors, que penses-tu que je vais t'apprendre ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur._

_- « Vous allez m'apprendre à manier une épée pour me donner plus de possibilités dans un combat…_

_- Je vois que tu as été te renseigner. C'est bien. » dit-elle avec un sourire appréciateur. « Et que voudrais-tu que je t'enseigne ?_

_- N'est-ce pas la même chose ?_

_- Non. Il est certain que je vais t'apprendre à manier une épée, mais je ne m'arrêterai pas là. Je t'enseignerai d'autres choses qui te serviront pendant la guerre. Notamment à prévoir et parer les attaques de ton adversaire, rallier des gens à ta cause, élaborer des stratégies, et même créer et protéger ton quartier général._

_- On peut faire ça ?_

_- Rien n'est impossible en magie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te voir en personne, et je vais profiter de mes… congés forcés pour t'enseigner tout ce que je peux à travers tes rêves. »_

_L'épéiste agita sa main, et Harry sentit ses vêtements changer._

_Il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il était habillé…_

_Son pyjama se transforma en armure, qui ressemblait à celle de la femme, en version masculine._

_- « Pourquoi en vert ? » se plaignit-il._

_- « Tu remarqueras que ce n'est pas que du vert. Cette armure a été taillée dans le jade, qui est très résistant. Tu pourras voir dans ton dos ton emblème… Phénix. _

_- Phénix ?..._

_- Tu préférerais que ton nom de code soit Eclair ou Etincelle ? » railla l'épéiste._

_- « Je me contenterais de Phénix... »_

_La femme esquissa un sourire ironique._

_- « Tu peux m'appeler Tigresse, c'est plus court. Maintenant, je veux que tu imagines ton épée dans ta main._

_- Je n'ai pas d'épée._

_- Bien sûr que si. Baka ! » jura-t-elle en japonais. « Idiot ! L'épée de Gryffondor, c'est pour la déco ? »_

_Le jeune homme sursauta et plissa les paupières, méfiant._

_- « Comment savez-vous que je l'ai en ma possession ?_

_- Albus Dumbledore a laissé des instructions à plus d'une personne, Potter. Tout ce que je t'apprendrai ici sera valable dans la réalité, je te conseille de t'appliquer. _

_- Vous avez connu Dumbledore ? »_

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et un katana se matérialisa dans sa main._

_- « J'attends, Potter. Ton épée ! Magne un peu ton cul, j'ai pas l'éternité devant moi. Si notre ami commun débarque alors que je suis connectée à tes rêves… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il peut se passer. J'ai beau savoir certaines choses et être une épéiste reconnue dans le monde sorcier, je ne pourrai rien faire contre lui dans ma situation. »_

_Le survivant hocha la tête. Il comprenait. _

HPHPHPHPHP

Un mois s'était écoulé.

Un long mois depuis le début de sa captivité.

Qu'elle subissait un interrogatoire journalier. Toujours sur le même sujet. Harry.

Des Doloris, chaque jour, toujours plus douloureux…

- « J'vais devenir folle… » siffla Ange avec humeur.

Un mois qu'elle enseignait la maîtrise de l'épée à son frère.

Un mois qu'elle apprenait doucement à le connaître à travers les rêves.

Car après chaque séance d'entraînement, ils s'asseyaient et parlaient de tout et de rien. Ange avait aiguillé la conversation sur la vie de son jeune frère, et il commençait peu à peu à s'ouvrir à elle.

Mais cela faisait un mois qu'elle voyait que son petit frère semblait s'enfoncer dans une dépression profonde…

Et après avoir réfléchi intensément, seules trois choses pouvaient autant influer sur son moral.

La première était la perte de ses proches. Dumbledore, Sirius… Cela faisait deux personnes sur un court laps de temps, et lorsqu'il se vidait l'esprit, ses démons venaient le tourmenter. C'était une réponse probable…

La seconde était qu'il perdait espoir, tout simplement. Mais elle avait vu le feu de la détermination dans son regard, elle doutait qu'il perde réellement espoir…

La dernière de ses idées était celle qui était la plus probable des trois. Les mots de la prophétie le hantaient…

Il était temps qu'elle lui remonte les bretelles.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses songes par un hurlement de douleur.

C'était une femme qui criait, au dessus de leurs têtes.

Non.

C'était une adolescente.

* * *

* : Idiot, en japonais.

Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai plus aucune notion des jours xD


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 5 : Isis_**

Les hurlements étaient presqu'ininterrompus, et cela creva le cœur d'Ange.

Torturer des adolescents… Des gosses, encore…

Le silence qui suivit les hurlements était dérangeant. Inquiétant, même.

Mais il fut rapidement brisé par des bruits de pas.

Des mangemorts traînaient le corps inerte d'une adolescente.

- « Le maître a dit qu'il fallait la mettre avec la fille Potter… » dit l'un d'eux.

- « Soit. »

L'un des mangemorts menaça la jeune Potter, le temps que l'autre jette l'adolescente sans aucune douceur.

Ange se jeta sur la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne percute douloureusement le sol.

Par contre, l'élan l'entraîna et elle tomba, sa robe se déchira dans le dos, tandis qu'elle se rapait les omoplates contre les pierres inégales de la cellule.

Ange se releva, l'adolescente toujours dans ses bras et fusilla les deux mangemorts qui riaient aux éclats en émettant des commentaires lubriques sur les deux filles.

_« Bâtards… Je vous ferai la peau. Rrrrrrrr… »_

Elle allongea l'adolescente sur le lit, ne prêtant aucune attention à son dos râpé. De toute manière, sa sanguimagie fera en sorte de cicatriser les plaies.

Les deux mangemorts la raillèrent un moment, mais ils remarquèrent vite qu'elle n'était préoccupée que par l'adolescente.

Ange posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre.

Une surexposition au Doloris entraînait d'abord des douleurs violentes à la tête, ensuite une montée de fièvre dangereuse, puis elle détruisait toutes les terminaisons nerveuses du corps pour ensuite rendre la personne folle.

Et si l'on prolongeait le sortilège, il pouvait détruire une partie du cerveau, et la personne était comme lobotomisée, comme dirait un moldu.

Pauvre gamine…

HPHPHPHPHP

- « …Tu m'entends ? »

Une voix…

Une voix de femme… Inquiète.

Pas de sifflements.

De rires sadiques…

Pas de Voldemort…

La jeune fille papillonna des yeux et rencontra deux orbes vertes comme les émeraudes. De l'inquiétude brillait dans son regard.

- « Tu as ouvert les yeux ! » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement.

L'adolescente essaya de se relever, mais des douleurs violentes l'assaillirent dans tout le corps.

- « Ne bouge pas, tu as été soumise au Doloris trop longtemps et tu n'as pas pu prendre de potion post-doloris… Si j'avais eu ma baguette, j'aurais pu t'envoyer le contenu dans l'estomac, mais je suis dans la même situation que toi. »

L'étrange femme aux yeux verts fouilla dans un sac à ses pieds et tira une flopée de fioles, sous ses yeux étonnés.

- « Je vais te demander de boire ces fioles, elles te soulageront.

- Et si c'est un piège ? »

Par Osiris, que sa voix était rugueuse, que sa gorge lui faisait mal !

- « Chuuut, ne parle pas, tes cordes vocales sont endommagées après une telle séance de torture… Ah, ce bâtard ! » siffla-t-elle avec colère. « Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Je vais te donner six potions différentes. La première soulagera ta gorge et tes cordes vocales, la seconde est une potion préventive, contre les maux de têtes qui pourraient t'assaillir. La troisième est pour tes courbatures, et les deux suivantes sont les habituelles. Révigorante, régénération sanguine. La dernière est une de mes créations, elle accélère la vitesse de la magie dans ton corps, ce qui te permets de guérir et de reprendre des forces plus vite. »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, peu convaincue.

- « Fais-moi confiance, on est dans la même galère tu sais. Je suis dans ces geôles depuis plus d'un mois. »

Un mois ? Dans les catacombes de Lord Voldemort ?

Un mois ! Et elle était toujours saine d'esprit ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête, toujours un peu méfiante, mais accepta les potions de la jeune fille.

La première fut salvatrice, le rasoir qui semblait écorcher sa gorge disparût, et la douleur aussi. Un gros soupir lui échappa, une fois qu'elle eut ingéré toutes les potions.

- « Merci. » dit-elle simplement. « Votre robe… »

La robe de la femme était déchirée dans son dos, et les lambeaux de tissus pendaient sur les côtés.

- « Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien, je me suis rapé le dos en tombant tout à l'heure. » dit la femme. « Je m'appelle Ange, Ange Potter. Je pense qu'il est inutile de dire pourquoi je me trouve ici… »

Son sourire était ironique… Et triste.

Bien sûr, les raisons étaient on ne peut plus clair. Même dans son pays, Harry Potter était connu.

- « Isis Taïpan. »

Elle vit la jeune femme la dévisager avec curiosité, puis son expression se changea. Ses traits se durcirent, et une lueur d'angoisse s'alluma dans son regard.

- « Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va foutre en Egypte… »

Isis sursauta.

- « Comment…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, mademoiselle. Par contre, le pourquoi du comment m'échappe… Quel intérêt a-t-il à s'attaquer à la fille du Roi Taïpan ? »

HPHPHPHPH

Ange tournait en rond dans la cellule, sous les yeux interrogateurs de l'adolescente.

Bon sang, s'attaquer à la princesse magique d'Egypte…

Quel intérêt ?!

- « Bordel de merde. »

Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Harry. C'était mauvais, très mauvais ! S'il s'attaquait à l'Egypte, il pourrait tout aussi bien étendre son pouvoir sur toute l'Europe, l'Afrique et peut-être même l'Asie…

Et s'il s'attaquait aux Etats-Unis…

- « Savez-vous pourquoi il vous a prit pour cible ? » demanda-t-elle à Isis.

- « Oui… Il veut le Sceptre d'Anubis. »

Le sceptre d'Anubis… Anubis… Dieu Egyptien funéraire…

- « Dites-moi… Ce sceptre a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec l'immortalité ?

- Tout juste.

- Et… Existe-t-il ?

- … »

L'absence de réponse de la jeune fille fut la réponse à sa question.

- « Putain. »

C'était vraiment le seul et unique mot qui pouvait déterminer la situation.

- « Bordel de merde. »

HPHPHPHP

Ange avait appris que le Sceptre d'Anubis garantissait à son propriétaire la vie éternelle. Il suffisait que le sorcier fasse un rituel de sanguimagie, auquel se mêlait l'essence de la magie d'Anubis, emprisonnée dans l'onyx qui surmontait le sceptre. Il garantissait à celui qui faisait le rituel la vie éternelle… Jusqu'à ce que le sceptre soit dérobé ou brisé.

Si jamais Voldemort mettait la main dessus…

- « Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à vous ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, Ange… La rumeur veut que la famille royale garde le sceptre en lieu sûr. Il a discuté avec mon père, mais il a refusé toute forme d'alliance et encore moins de révéler l'emplacement du Sceptre. Seulement, je n'étais au courant de rien et j'étais dans les jardins. Ils s'étaient présentés sous le signe de la neutralité, je n'avais aucune raison d'être sur la défensive… »

La jeune princesse soupira.

- « Evidemment, quand mon père a refusé, il a ordonné à ses sbires de m'enlever. Je suis la seule chose qui puisse faire flancher mon père… » dit-elle avec un sourire amer.

Ange ferma les yeux un instant.

- « Je vais envoyer un patronus à ton père. » dit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion. « Peux-tu juste replier tes jambes sur le lit, s'il te plait ? »

Sans vraiment en comprendre l'intérêt, Isis s'exécuta, alors qu'Ange s'asseyait en tailleur au centre de la pièce.

Isis observait avec curiosité, et en face, silencieux, Olivanders également.

- « _Réponds à mon appel, compagnon… » _incanta-t-elle en latin. « _Réponds moi, mon frère d'âme. »_

Une forme argentée se matérialisait peu à peu face à la jeune fille, toujours en train d'incanter. Elle suait à grosses gouttes, sans baguette magique, l'incantation était la manière la plus facile pour appeler un patronus porteur de message, mais c'était très épuisant.

La forme brumeuse prit la forme d'un magnifique renard.

- « Cours, mon ami, et trouve le Roi Taïpan, souverain de l'Egypte magique et transmets-lui mon message… »

HPHPHPHPHP

_Quelque part, en Egypte Magique…_

Le Roi Taïpan soupira lourdement.

Il venait de recevoir un patronus de sa fille et d'une de ses compagnes, qui lui demandait de ne pas révéler l'emplacement du Sceptre d'Anubis.

_« Si vous le lui révélez, il s'empressera de tuer votre fille… »_

Ça, c'était certain. Mais, il avait dit qu'il la torturerait de plus en plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il lui révèle où se trouvait l'artefact.

Et elle risquait de perdre toute raison…

_« Je protégerai votre fille jusqu'à la mort._

_- J'ai confiance en elle, Père. »_

Bon sang…

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry se réveilla, le corps douloureux, courbaturé au possible.

Chaque nuit, il s'entraînait avec Tigresse… Et récoltait des bleus, encore et encore.

« _Mon enseignement te sert également dans le monde réel._ »

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais essayé de se servir de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans le monde réel, comme s'il craignait que toutes ces nuits passées à s'entraîner n'étaient que des rêves.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait prêt à essayer.

Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt, l'un des arbres serait sa cible.

Et il allait s'entraîner !

Après une douche et un petit-déjeuner…

HPHPHPHP

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il maniait la lourde épée, et à son plus grand contentement – et étonnement, tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ses rêves était à sa portée dans la réalité.

Dans ses rêves, il n'avait qu'à agiter la main pour que sa tenue de combat se matérialise sur lui. Il essaya, et faillit hurler de joie en voyant ses vêtements changer pour la tenue en peau de basilic.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il venait d'user de la magie sans baguette, il refit chacun des exercices que lui faisait faire Tigresse.

Hermione et Ron étaient partis à la recherche de vivres, et lui en profitait pour s'exercer.

Tigresse lui avait dit qu'il avait le potentiel pour devenir le onzième épéiste de rang S, et le jeune Potter avait bien l'intention d'en décrocher le titre.

Il travailla sans relâche pendant une heure et demi, sans remarquer que ses deux amis étaient revenus et l'observaient sans rien dire, un peu étonnés par la dextérité dont il faisait preuve, mais ravis de voir que leur ami avait un nouvel atout dans son jeu.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 : Duels_**

« _Un sabreur peut choisir de couper n'importe quoi ou de choisir de ne rien couper. _» - One Piece, Kôshirô.

Dans le manga, l'homme avait réussi a trancher de l'acier avec ses sabres.

Ange s'était dite qu'elle pourrait en être capable.

Par Merlin, elle était une sorcière, un peu de flux magique avec un coup d'épée, et les barreaux céderaient. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

En pleine nuit, elle rangea les quelques effets qui traînaient et les fourra dans son sac soumis à un sortilège d'extension indétectable. La magie était vraiment merveilleuse.

- « Comment tu vas faire ? » murmura Isis.

- « Simple. Je vais trancher les barreaux. » chuchota Ange. « Mais avant… »

Pour l'occasion, elle avait enfilé des tennis et un ensemble assez moulant de couleur blanche . Le t-shirt assez échancré laissait voir la poignée de la dague tatouée. Isis, sur les conseils d'Ange, avait également mit un t-shirt, un pantalon et des chaussures plates.

Ange posa sa main sur le tatouage sur son sternum, et sous les yeux surpris de la princesse d'Egypte magique, la dague devint réelle dans la main de l'héritière Potter.

- « Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est de la sanguimagie. » murmura toujours la femme Potter. « Avec une lame, tu graves dans ta peau des runes, chaque ensemble a un effet différent. Celui-ci s'appelle l'ensemble _stockage_, et permet de stocker différents objets dans une sorte de dimension parallèle. Avec un enchantement relevant de la magie du sang et un tatouage magique, on peut faire en sorte que l'encre soit le portail entre les deux dimensions, ce qui me permet d'invoquer cette dague. L'inconvénient avec le stockage, c'est qu'il faut s'entailler pour que la plaie fasse office de portail, sauf avec un tatouage. Ce désavantage disparaît lors du quinzième enchaînement de la série, mais je n'en ai réalisé que huit. »

Isis hocha lentement la tête, elle avait compris le principe.

Ange leva la dague et s'entailla la paume de chaque main, puis la dague sembla s'évaporer dans l'air en centaines de particules rouges. L'adolescente remarqua que le tatouage avait repris sa place d'origine et se rétrécissait pour disparaître sous les vêtements de l'anglaise.

Pendant ce temps, une goutte de sang perla dans chaque main d'Ange, et l'instant d'après, deux katanas d'une longueur respectable se trouvait dans ses mains.

Isis hoqueta. La seule épéiste à se battre avec deux katanas était une épéiste célèbre, de rang S. La Tigresse à Dents de Sabre.

Lorsqu'elle constata cet état de fait, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Le félin sur le bouclier, qui semblait s'agrandir ou rétrécir au gré des envies d'Ange, devait probablement être un tigre aux dents démesurées. Le tatouage au dessus des fesses était le même « gros chat » préhistorique. Le Smilodon, également appelé Tigre à Dents de Sabre…

Isis leva les yeux vers sa compagne de cellule, qui semblait être infiniment concentrée. Pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement, elle se permettait de croire en leur fuite.

Avec une épéiste de rang S de son côté, en totale possession de ses moyens, leurs chances de réussite étaient élevées.

Ange, quant à elle, transmettait la plus grande quantité possible de sa magie à ses katanas, puis, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci avaient pris une couleur rouge et dorée assez inquiétante. Ses lames fendirent l'air, et les barreaux éclatèrent en mille morceaux. Sitôt que les barreaux cédèrent, l'anglaise fit disparaître ses deux katanas au profit d'une seule épée à une main.

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent hors de la cellule, et Ange se tourna vers celle d'Olivanders.

- « Vous pouvez courir ? » dit-elle clairement. Les barreaux avaient fait un bruit d'enfer, et dans quelques instants, les deux femmes devraient probablement courir pour échapper aux mangemorts.

- « Malheureusement, ma cheville est foulée. » expliqua rapidement le vendeur. « Fuyez mesdemoiselles, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

- Si nous arrivons à partir, nous reviendrons vous sauver dès que nous en aurons la possibilité ! Je vous le promets. »

Le vendeur de baguettes cria qu'il était vieux et que ce n'était pas nécessaire, il était inutile de mettre des jeunes qui avaient tout à vivre en danger pour un vieillard qui avait déjà vécu, mais Ange avait déjà tourné les talons.

Les Potter étaient également caractérisés par leur caractère obstiné et on n'avait jamais vu un Potter laisser quelqu'un en détresse.

Ange aurait pu libérer Olivanders, mais il aurait été repris dès les premiers instants, et elle doutait que Lord Voldemort soit clément. Non, revenir le sauver était plus sage, et s'il était toujours en mauvaise posture, le vendeur de baguette ne risquait pas la mort dans les heures qui suivaient.

Les deux filles sortirent des cachots en courant. Des deux côtés, on entendait les bruits précipités des mangemorts.

Ange attrapa la main d'Isis et alla à droite. Si sa mémoire était bonne, la sortie était par là.

- « Isis, quoi qu'il arrive, continue tout droit, la sortie est par-là. Je te couvre, contente toi d'éviter les sortilèges venant de face du mieux que tu le puisses.

- Oui ! »

Quelques secondes après, des mangemorts déboulèrent et une pluie de sortilèges inanimants s'abbatit sur eux. La sanguimagie d'Ange la protégeait, et elle déviait les sortilèges qui se dirigeaient vers sa compagne d'infortune du plat de son épée.

Ils étaient désormais à quelques mètres d'eux, mais Isis fit confiance à son amie et continua de courir droit devant elle.

Elle était à trois mètres d'un mangemort, qui venait d'en face, lorsque la silhouette de la jeune femme se dressa devant elle.

La lame levée siffla, s'abbatant sur le mangemort comme la sentence de la justice. Du sang éclaboussa les vêtements blancs de la jeune femme et son visage, alors que le partisan de Voldemort s'effondrait à terre, hurlant de douleur, la main et une partie de son avant-bras tenant sa baguette coupées.

- « Parfait Isis, continue. »

Ange faisait un peu peur avec son regard sombre, le visage éclaboussé de sang de même que ses vêtements. Mais l'égyptienne avait une totale confiance en elle.

L'anglaise continuait de faire siffler sa lame, semblant danser au milieu des mangemorts qui s'effondraient en criant. Le sang coulait, encore et encore, donnant des frissons de terreur à l'héritière du trône, mais elle continuait de courir.

Au dessus des escaliers, Lord Voldemort et Severus Snape regardait le véritable massacre qui se déroulait quelques mètres en dessous d'eux.

- « Cette fille me plait de plus en plus. » s'amusa Voldemort. « Elle pourrait tous les tuer, mais au lieu de ça, elle ne fait que les blesser, sérieusement certes, mais sans plus. J'aimerais que tu ailles te mesurer à elle, mon cher Severus, pour évaluer son niveau…

- Bien, Maître. »

Le maître des potions disparut quelques instants, avant de revenir vêtu d'une robe de combat noire, un sortilège cachant la partie supérieure de son visage. Une épée en main, il s'avançait, majestueux, au milieu des corps sanguinolents et gémissants. Sa cape, noire, était frappée de son emblème. Une épée d'argent surmontée d'une couronne d'or.

Il marchait, lentement, jusqu'à son adversaire. Son ancienne élève.

Cette dernière le remarqua et un léger sourire psychopathe s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- « Ca alors, Prince Noir. » sussura-t-elle. « Isis, c'est ta chance, tu peux partir.

- Mais, et toi ?

- VA-T'EN ! »

Isis ouvrit des yeux surpris, jamais Ange ne lui avait crié dessus.

Mais elle avait pris une pose défensive en voyant l'homme avancer calmement dans leur direction. Et visiblement, elle allait l'attirer dehors.

- « Sois prudente.

- Fais ce que je t'ai dis cet après-midi. »

_Trouve Minerva McGonagall. Elle t'aidera._

Isis courut dehors, elle était presqu'hors du domaine, lorsque qu'un bruit métallique retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit sa compagne avec un bouclier, qui venait d'arrêter le coup dudit Prince Noir.

Puis, elle répliqua. Isis écarquilla les yeux.

Elle resta quelques minutes immobile, observant le combat qui se déroulait, lorsqu'elle vit Lord Voldemort arriver à son tour. Elle courut jusqu'aux limites du domaine, protégé par un sortilège repoussant le transplanage, puis elle disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à transplaner quelques mois plus tôt…

HPHPHPHPHP

Le premier coup avait été dur, violent. Ange avait réagit vivement, convoquant un immense bouclier grâce à sa sanguimagie.

La lame noire s'abbatit dans un fracas assourdissant sur le bouclier, mais son propriétaire ne s'en formalisa pas.

Un léger vent soufflait, faisant balancer les longs cheveux noirs et rouges de la belle à intervalles réguliers. Les deux adversaires étaient immobiles, s'étudiant l'un l'autre.

- « Si on m'avait dit que je rencontrerais le célèbre Prince Noir dans ces conditions, j'aurais ris… » siffla Ange.

L'autre resta silencieux. Bien qu'elle ne puisse voir le visage de son assaillant, il lui paraissait horriblement familier.

Sa posture, sa taille.. La froideur et le stoïcisme dont il faisait preuve. Ses yeux brillants.

Un nouveau coup de vent amena à elle le parfum de l'homme. Une sorte de mélange d'herbes fraîches, de menthe et de parchemin.

- « Severus… » chuchota Ange, surprise.

Pour seule réponse, l'épéiste noir attaqua à nouveau. Et cela sonna le début du combat. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas, mais l'un savait que l'autre testait sa force.

- « Abandonne Ange, je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

- Tu m'as déjà détruite une fois, Severus, je ne te laisserais pas le refaire, ne t'en fais pas. » siffla Ange en parant un coup d'épée avec son bouclier. « Et puis, qui te dit que ce sera moi qui perdrai ce duel ?

- Je suis un épéiste de rang S, Ange.

- Je sais. »

La jeune fille évita gracieusement un coup d'épée et profitant de l'élan sa pirouette, elle projeta son épée en direction de son ancien professeur.

Le combat était passé à une étape supérieure. La jeune fille cherchait à blesser, à tuer son adversaire, qui lui, s'efforçait de ne pas la blesser mais de la stopper.

- « Ange… » murmura encore Severus.

Il regarda quelques secondes le visage de la jeune fille. Une large traînée de sang barrait sa joue, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le sien. Probablement celui d'un de ses collègues mangemorts gémissant de douleur, dans le château.

Ses yeux verts s'animèrent de haine.

- « Tu t'es présenté à moi sous ton masque, il me semble juste que je fasse de même, n'est-ce pas ? » sussura-t-elle.

Elle bondit en arrière, alors que son bouclier reprenait sa forme de tatouage et que son épée disparaissait silencieuse, comme si elle venait d'exploser dans sa main, éclatant en fines particules rouges qui s'évanouirent aussi vite.

Ange avait bien pris soin de s'entailler les deux paumes, et, semblant sortir de ses mains, elle se saisit de ses deux katanas.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Le seul épéiste à se servir de deux katanas était la seule femme épéiste de rang S, la Tigresse à Dents de Sabre.

Voilà qui donnait changeait la donne. Elle ne ferait pas de quartier, et il n'allait pas la laisser le découper en sushi.

Les épées fendirent l'air, et lorsque les deux lames d'Ange frappèrent celle de Severus, des étincelles brûlantes jaillirent, montrant la violence des coups.

À quelques mètres d'eux, Lord Voldemort regardait le duel, l'air très intéressé.

Les deux épéistes venaient d'entamer une danse dangereuse, voire mortelle pour Severus s'il faisait un seul faux pas.

Les lames sifflaient, se heurtaient avec violence. Des étincelles jaillissaient de tous les côtés, et bientôt, l'herbe sèche s'embrasa à leur contact et des flammes s'élevèrent dans la nuit noire.

Severus était calme en apparence, se contentant de parer les attaques furieuses d'Ange, et de répliquer plus faiblement pour donner le change, mais intérieurement, il était à la limite de craquer.

La jeune fille, malgré qu'elle soit la fille de son ancien pire ennemi, comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il avait appris à la connaître, et savait que, sous ses airs de Griffi' obstinée se cachait une roublarde Slytherin.

Et il savait que, si Lord Voldemort savait qu'elle était une épéiste de rang S, il resserrerait sa surveillance et aucune occasion ne se présenterait à la jeune fille pour s'évader.

Une vive brûlure le prit au visage, et effleura sa pommette. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un liquide poisseux, rougeâtre. Son propre sang.

Visiblement, la jeune fille avait très envie de le tuer avant de s'évader.

Le mangemort sentit un sortilège fondre vers eux, et il recula précipitamment, évitant également un coup d'épée.

Totalement aveuglée par sa rage, Ange ne sentit le flux magique fondre dans sa direction que bien trop tard. Le sortilège d'entrave la frappa avec violence, la projetant quelques mètres plus loin.

La jeune fille analysa la situation très rapidement.

Face à elle, un épéiste de rang S, et non le moindre : Severus Snape, dit le Prince Noir.

Mais également le plus terrible mage noir du siècle, à savoir Lord Voldemort.

Et elle, dont les mouvements étaient fortement ralentis par le sortilège d'entrave. Le périmètre couvert par le sort d'anti-transplanage était trop grand pour qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la limite et s'enfuir.

- « Ce n'est pas terminé, Prince. » siffla la jeune fille.

Elle renvoya ses deux katanas dans la dimension parallèle où elle stockait ses effets. Les deux lames semblèrent exploser, sans produire un seul son. Des particules rouges et brillantes, vestiges de la sanguimagie utilisée pour faire disparaître les lames, flottèrent quelques instants dans les airs, à l'endroit où les deux épées se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt, avant de s'évanouir.

Ange défia les deux hommes du regard, se permettant un léger sourire narquois.

Si elle n'avait pas pu s'échapper, Isis, elle, était en lieu sûr.

De ce fait, le souverain de la communauté magique égyptienne n'aurait aucune raison de remettre le légendaire Sceptre d'Anubis au mage noir. Au contraire, il entrerait probablement en guerre avec lui.

« J'ai abattu un de tes atouts, Voldy. » songea-t-elle

Severus vit son ancienne élève sourire, un petit sourire narquois avec un rien de danger qui faisait réagir son instinct de survie – le poussant à fuir la jeune femme – et avec une lueur dans les qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'anticipation et psychopathe sur les bords, il la trouvait effrayante.

Il la détailla alors qu'elle perdait doucement conscience, conséquence d'un sortilège de sommeil de la part de son maître.

Ses longs cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches rouges, étaient tressés par endroit, lui donnait un air légèrement mystique, presqu'elfique ou mieux, angélique. Sa peau diaphane rivalisait sans peine avec la sienne. Ses yeux, aussi verts que ceux de son frère ou de sa mère, avaient ce quelque chose. Une étincelle étrange, mêlant souffrance et plaisir, comme si elle avait dû faire des sacrifices ou vu des choses atroces, qu'elle n'oublierait probablement pas de sitôt, mais ce plaisir de se battre…

De larges tâches de sang s'étalaient sur tout son corps. Ses habits blancs étaient souillés du sang de ses ennemis, agonisants dans le hall. En la rejoignant, il avait vu des membres détachés du corps, déchiquetés pour certains. Et la jeune femme ne semblait s'en soucier énormément.

Des traces de sang s'étiraient sur son visage, lui donnant l'air d'une tueuse en série avec ses yeux et cette lueur malsaine.

Elle avait l'air d'un ange déchu, démoniaque, réclamant vengeance et faisant couler le sang pour satisfaire ses instincts meurtriers.

Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil magique, elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit doucement. Les lueurs psychotiques avaient disparu, et Severus, à ce moment là, ne vit qu'une femme se battant pour survivre et ne pas perdre l'esprit, encerclée par la mort, la souffrance et les manipulations, les trop nombreuses parties d'échec.

Par la Guerre.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8 : Bonus_**

Minerva McGonagall parlait doucement avec Hagrid, regardant de temps à autre par-dessus son épaule.

Depuis que Severus Snape et les Carrows avaient envahi les lieux, personne n'était en sécurité, et encore moins le demi-géant et elle, plus proches collaborateurs de feu Dumbledore.

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre non loin d'eux, près des grilles. La vieille femme se retourna en dégainant sa baguette, mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant une adolescente, à la peau dorée par le soleil, s'effondrer.

- « Mademoiselle ! »

Le temps que le concierge ouvre les grilles, l'adolescente s'était relevée, ou plutôt, s'était assise.

- « Je n'ai rien. » dit la jeune fille avec un sourire contrit. « Suis-je bien à Poudlard ?

- Oui ma chère, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps. » murmura l'adolescente, alors que son expression s'assombrissait. « Je dois trouver Minerva McGonagall, le seigneur noir en a après moi… »

La directrice des lions jeta un œil intrigué et inquiet à Hagrid, mais le temps leur manquait. Si elle était poursuivie par des mangemorts et demandait personnellement à la voir… Cela voudrait dire que…

- « Je suis Minerva McGonagall, venez ma chère, il ne faut pas rester ici. Les mangemorts ont pris possession de l'école. »

La fille ouvrit des yeux inquiets, mais suivit docilement la vieille femme, sans savoir où elle la menait exactement.

Mais aux yeux de l'écossaise, la Salle sur Demande était l'unique endroit où l'adolescente serait en sécurité.

HPHPHPHPHP

- « Nous sommes à l'abri, ici. » dit doucement Minerva. « Pourriez-vous répondre à quelques questions ?

- Bien sûr, madame. Je me nomme Isis Taïpan, fille unique du Roi Taïpan, dirigeant de la communauté magique égyptienne.

- Minerva McGonagall. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, et que faites-vous en Angleterre ?

- Pour votre nom, c'est une personne très chère à mon cœur qui m'a dit de venir à votre rencontre. Et je me suis retrouvée ici à cause de V…Voldemort. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- « Racontez-moi. »

Et Isis parla.

Elle parla de Voldemort, qui commençait à envahir doucement le reste de l'Europe et de glisser vers l'Afrique et l'Asie. Elle raconta comment le seigneur noir avait obtenu une audience avec son père, comment ce dernier avait refusé toute forme d'alliance avec le démon. Elle parla du Sceptre d'Anubis, de l'odieux chantage auquel était soumis son père.

Puis elle conta ses misères en Angleterre. La longue séance de torture qui avait déchiré ses cordes vocales, puis de la rencontre avec une fille aux allures de voyou, qui avait pris soin d'elle comme une grande sœur, guérissant ses cordes vocales et s'occupant d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se relever. Comment elle l'avait protégée, encaissant un doloris de Voldemort sans sourciller, se jetant entre le sort et elle, à la manière d'une mère.

- « Elle m'a aidé à m'échapper. Elle m'a forcé à lui promettre de courir sans se retourner, qu'importe ce qui se passerait derrière moi. Le Sceptre d'Anubis ne devait pas tomber dans les mains de V…Voldemort, disait-elle. Elle était en train de se battre avec un type bizarre, quand V…Voldemort est sorti. Ma promesse m'a rappelé à l'ordre en me brulant doucement, et je suis partie. Vous connaissez la suite… J'ai transplané devant les grilles, mais j'ai raté mon atterrisage. » conclut-elle avec un petit rire triste.

- « Isis… Comment s'appelle la jeune femme qui vous a aidée et protégée ?

- Je ne l'ai pas dit ? Elle s'appelle Ange Potter. »

Minerva sourit, les yeux brillants.

Sa chère élève… Sa presque filleule…

Elle… Elle était… en vie !

- « Je n'oublierai jamais… » murmura Isis.

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda la vieille femme.

- « La manière dont elle se battait. Elle était vêtue tout de blanc et semblait ne faire d'une avec ses armes. Oui, c'est ça, elle dansait avec son épée comme un ange au milieu des démons… »

Le regard d'Isis se fit lointain.

- « Elle était si… Impressionnante ! »

Minerva sourit. Elle avait déjà vu certains des entraînements d'Ange, et elle était vraiment impressionnante.

- « Pourrai-je voir ?

- Bien sûr… Auriez-vous une pensine ? »

La Salle se chargea d'en créer une, et Minerva s'en empara. Elle regarda la princesse égyptienne déposer les filaments blanc laiteux dans la bassine de pierre, et avec l'accord d'Isis, elles plongèrent toutes les deux dans le souvenir.

Minerva se trouvait dans une cellule, aux côtés d'une Isis bien matérielle. Devant elles se trouvaient le souvenir d'Isis.

La directrice de Griffindor eut un soupir en voyant sa protégée. Elle semblait aller bien.

_- « Comment tu vas faire ? » murmura Isis._

_- « Simple. Je vais trancher les barreaux. » chuchota Ange. « Mais avant… »_

_Ange posa sa main sur le tatouage sur son sternum, et sous les yeux surpris de la princesse d'Egypte magique, la dague devint réelle dans la main de l'héritière Potter._

- « Comment… » murmura le professeur de métamorphose.

- « C'est de la sanguimagie. » expliqua Isis en même temps que le souvenir d'Ange. « Un truc bien trop compliqué à expliquer, si vous voulez mon avis, mais bien utile. Regardez. »

_Ange leva la dague et s'entailla la paume de chaque main, puis la dague sembla s'évaporer dans l'air en centaines de particules rouges. Une goutte de sang perla dans chaque main d'Ange, et l'instant d'après, deux katanas d'une longueur respectable se trouvait dans ses mains._

Minerva observa l'héritière des Potter concentrer sa magie dans ses lames et trancher les barreaux de métal comme du beurre. Elle hoqueta devant le déploiement de magie.

Avec intérêt, elle observa le court dialogue qu'Ange avait eut avec Olivanders, puis elle suivit le souvenir, accompagnée de la « vraie » Isis.

Elle regarda comment Ange déviait les sortilèges à l'aide du plat de l'épée, les frappant à la manière d'un moldu jouant au tennis.

L'adolescente qu'elle avait eu en cours semblait s'être envolée pour faire place à une combattante sans cœur. Ses vêtements blancs s'imprégnaient du sang de ses ennemis, alors qu'elle dansait au milieu des mangemorts, ses épées fendant l'air et frappant sa cible à chaque fois.

Elle la regarda ouvrit des yeux inquiets en voyant les mangemorts se précipiter vers Isis, qui faisait confiance à Ange et fonçait tout droit.

Une épée siffla et un bras se détacha du corps. Son propriétaire hurla alors que du sang éclaboussait le visage d'Ange.

- « Je crois que cela suffit, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura la vraie Isis.

- « Je le pense également. » dit Minerva.

Ange était terrifiante.

Dangereuse, et elle frappait sans se soucier des dégâts.

Mais Minerva avait confiance en sa protégée, elle jouait avec esprit avec dextérité. Elle savait quand elle devait occulter ses sentiments ou les garder, et si l'idée qu'Ange devienne un mage noir traversa une seule fois l'esprit du professeur de Métamorphose, elle la rejeta avec force.

Ange ne pouvait pas mal tourner. C'était impossible.

N'est-ce pas ?


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre 9 : Sanguimagie et Souvenirs_**

Ange se réveilla dans une chambre.

Oui, une chambre. Une porte entrouverte sur sa droite laissait voir un évier, il était probable que ce fusse une salle de bain.

À sa gauche, il y avait un canapé et plusieurs poufs autour une table basse et une bibliothèque assez fournie.

La jeune fille se redressa après s'être assurée qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans la pièce, et se remémora la soirée précédente.

Isis et elle avaient tenté de s'échapper. Isis avait réussi.

Severus Snape s'était révélé être un membre de la Fédération des Epéistes, et même plus, un des dix épéistes de rang S. Le second, Prince Noir.

Le sort de Voldemort qui la frappe.

Elle se leva brutalement du lit, mais s'étala sur le sol, ses jambes ayant lâché.

Sa tête tournait affreusement, des nausées commençaient à se faire ressentir.

- « Vous ne devriez pas essayer de vous levez, mademoiselle Potter. »

Ange leva la tête vers son interlocuteur et croisa le regard rouge du très célèbre mage noir.

Elle se releva avec difficultés et le défia du regard.

- « Votre capacité physique m'étonne. Après le sort que je vous ai lancé, vous n'auriez pas dû pouvoir vous lever avant quelques heures.

- Soit vous me sous-estimer, soit vous vous pensez plus puissant que vous ne l'êtes. » dit Ange.

Elle maudit la faiblesse de sa voix.

- « Très convainquante, miss. J'ai décidé de vous changer d'environnement, comme vous avez pu le constater.

- Quel honneur… Et que préparez-vous ? »

Il sourit diaboliquement.

- « Lors de ma prochaine rencontre avec ton frère, je me ferais un _plaisir_ de vous présenter. »

Ah.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Ah.

Tout s'explique.

Ange fit semblant d'être inquiète à cette perspective, cela précipitait juste un peu ses plans.

- « Quand ?

- Très bientôt. » sourit le mage noir. « Un repas vous sera livré dans quelques instants. Bonne journée, mademoiselle. »

Il sortit de la chambre et un crépitement de magie se fit entendre lorsque la porte se ferma.

Ange grogna de frustration et s'assit sur son lit.

Elle devoir faire vite.

Elle devait prévenir Harry. Lui dire qu'elle était sa sœur.

Parallèlement, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper au plus vite. Plus elle restait enfermée, plus elle perdait un temps précieux dans sa quête de puissance et d'alliés.

Elle se mordit le doigt jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang apparaisse. Lorsqu'elle tomba au sol, la goutte se transforma en sac.

Merveilleuse chose qu'était le _stockage…_

Sans se préoccuper du petit déjeuner qui venait d'apparaître sur la table basse, elle attrapa le premier livre venu, qui s'avéra être l'un de ses nombreux manuels de sanguimagie. C'était celui dans lequel elle avait pris connaissance de _stockage_.

Ange le lit toute la journée, prenant note des rituels qu'elle devait faire. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait était qu'il fallait qu'elle puisse en faire rapidement, or, son corps devait accepter les nouvelles runes avant de tenter un nouveau rituel, et cela pouvait prendre quelques heures à plusieurs semaines !

L'héritière des Potters garda en mémoire un rituel avec une seule étape, mais très longue, _Switch, _ainsi qu'un ensemble de neuf étapes pour améliorer sa vitesse, ainsi que les stades supérieurs de _Stockage_, la dixième étape sur douze de la guérison, la dernière étape du filtrage de sang, de sa condition physique et de sa précision

La solution lui apparut vers 18h30, lorsque son repas du soir lui apparut magiquement sur la table basse.

- « _L'incantation _Runaem Status_ vous permet de savoir si votre corps s'est acclimaté à votre dernier rituel, et donc, si vous pouvez en faire un nouveau sans risques. La nature particulière de ce sort (puisqu'il ne nécessite pas de baguette) fait en sorte de ne pas interférer avec les runes, ce qui garantit des résultats sans courir le moindre risque. Si vous êtes entouré d'une lueur dorée, votre corps est prêt à un nouveau rituel, mais abstenez vous si la lumière est rouge._ Mais c'est parfait, ce truc ! »

Elle testa aussitôt, et une lueur dorée entoura son corps un bref instant, puis la lueur s'évanouit.

Une lueur folle apparût dans son regard. Voldemort ne passait que vers 22h voire plus tard, et sans réfléchir aux conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir, elle tira la dague de son sternum et s'entailla profondément les poignets. Un flot de sang éclaboussa le sol, et elle en fit un cercle aux multiples arabesques. Sitôt son œuvre terminée, elle invoqua son sac, puis activa sa sanguimagie de guérison, qui cicatrisa ses plaies sans laisser de traces.

Du petit sac qu'elle emportait partout où elle allait, elle tira deux étuis façonnés dans du cristal, du diamant ténébreux et du rubis de feu, des matériaux sorciers fréquemment utilisés dans la sanguimagie pour stocker les lames nécessaires aux rituels.

Elle se déshabilla entièrement, avec ce rituel, même ses sous-vêtements auraient été de trop. La jeune femme sortit les lames de leur étui. Chacune des lames luisait faiblement d'une couleur rouge pâle.

Le dessin bien en tête, elle fit léviter ses lames – le _wingardium leviosa, _l'_aguamenti _et _l'evanesco_ sans baguette était les premières choses qu'on apprenait, lorsqu'on se lançait dans l'art de la sanguimagie – et sans plus attendre, elle commença à tracer des arabesques sur ton son corps, alors que le cercle de sang dans lequel elle était commença à luire faiblement.

Les lames filaient sur son corps, traçant les motifs en miroir de chaque côté. Elles ne vacillaient pas ni ne dérapaient sous le coup de l'hésitation, Ange était pleine d'adrénaline et cela lui donnait des ailes.

Le rituel dura deux heures et demi et il était 21h02 lorsqu'elle finit. Lorsque les deux lames se rejoignirent, juste en dessous de la jugulaire, les runes encore sanguinolentes luisirent faiblement, puis la lueur s'évanouit, en même temps que celle du cercle de sang.

Ange s'effondra juste après et se traîna péniblement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. C'était le réflexe de chaque mage de sang, l'eau chaude semblait avoir des propriétés magiques après un rituel, et le sorcier recouvrait assez d'énergie pour pouvoir nettoyer son cercle de sang.

Après une douche bien chaude, la jeune femme se glissa dans une nuisette et d'un _aguamenti_ sans baguette suivi d'un _evanesco_, nettoya son cercle de sang, puis elle se laissa tomber dans le lit.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt, l'adrénaline disparue et avec la quantité considérable de sang qu'elle avait perdu, elle était épuisée.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

- « Je suis inconsciente. Suicidaire. J'ai vraiment fais ça ? »

Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée à 11h passées. Et observait ses nouvelles runes avec attention.

Enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir faire des rituels, elle était entrée dans une sorte d'état second et avait réalisé les runes qui l'intéressaient le plus. _Switch._

Par contre, elle l'avait mal implanté, et cela faisait un mal de chien. Il n'existait que deux choses pouvant remettre un rituel en place : le _doloris_ ou une rune avancée, qu'elle n'avait jamais osé de tracer, même au marqueur.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas s'infliger le _doloris_ elle-même. Faire de la magie de ce niveau juste après un rituel était dangereux, mais si ce même rituel était mal implanté, cela relevait du suicide.

- « Bordel. »

Elle n'avait plus qu'à provoquer Voldemort pour qu'il lui lance un _doloris_.

Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle tenait réellement…

Pas du tout.

En revanche, _Switch_ allait être d'un grand secours, sur le champ de bataille.

Il était lié à l'ensemble de _Stockage_, et permettait de changer, de « switcher » d'objet sans devoir se blesser, à condition qu'un objet fusse déjà invoqué.

Elle, qui combattait soit avec une épée et un bouclier, soit avec des lames doubles, trouvait ce concept vraiment très utile.

- « Je devrais peut-être essayer de nouvelles lames… »

Le premier épéiste de rang S était son modèle. Il se battait aussi bien avec des dagues effilées qu'avec de lourdes épées ou des hallebardes. Même si son arme de prédilection restait le fleuret.

Suivant son exemple, elle avait appris à manier ses lames doubles, puis, en secret, avait appris à manier une seule épée, plus lourde que ses katanas, et un bouclier.

- « Hum… Peut-être devrais-je demander… Non, il faut d'abord que je sache…

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Que voudriez-vous savoir ? »

Ange sursauta et se retourna, tout en grimaçant de douleur.

Ce rituel mal implanté était une vraie plaie !

Lord Voldemort haussa un sourcil intrigué, remarquant le rictus de douleur de son « invitée ».

- « Je réfléchissais tout haut. Ce n'est rien.

- Dites toujours. »

Ange planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux, rubis, de son opposant.

- « J'aimerais parler en privé avec Snape.

- En privé ? Vous avez essayé de le tuer il y a deux jours. »

Ah.

Décidément, elle disait beaucoup Ah, ces derniers temps…

C'est vrai. Elle avait essayé de tuer Severus.

Elle avait oublié ce petit… détail.

- « Ce promet d'être amusant. Je vais en parler avec lui. »

Ange releva la tête brusquement, manquant de lâcher un cri de douleur.

Vraiment ?

- « Je promets de ne pas essayer de le tuer… Jusqu'à ce que j'aie obtenu toutes mes réponses, en tout cas. »

On aurait presque pu voir une auréole au-dessus de la tête noire et rouge.

HPHPHPHPHP

- « Snape.

- Ange. »

L'héritière Potter sourit sadiquement en voyant le pansement qui couvrait la pommette du mangemort.

Les blessures infligées par un épéiste de rang S ne guérissaient pas facilement par magie. Soit il fallait un haut niveau de magie de guérison, soit une sanguimagie assez avancée en la matière, ou alors, il fallait attendre que la plaie cicatrise, à la moldue.

C'était pourquoi elle était autant avancée dans la sanguimagie de guérison.

- « Tu voulais me parler en privé, Ange ? » dit Severus en lançant un sortilège de confidentialité et un sort de sa création, agissant un peu comme les vitres sans teint à la différence que toute personne regardant dans leur direction saurait qu'ils étaient là, sans pour autant voir ce qui se passait.

- « Arrêtes. Cette familiarité. Je ne te connais plus depuis que tu _l_'as tué. »

Ange détourna la tête alors que les souvenirs l'assaillaient.

Elle ne se permetterait pas de pleurer devant lui.

- « Ange… Ecoute-moi…

- Pourquoi faire ? Déblatérer des mensonges, essayant de justifier ton acte ? Tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué ! Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ! Comment tu as pu ?... »

Ses bonnes résolutions jetées aux orties, des perles salées dévalaient ses joues alors que des souvenirs lui enserraient le cœur.

_- « Je t'aime, Severus Snape._

_- Tu sais que je ne me permetterais jamais une chose pareille… Je pourrais être ton père._

_- Tu ne l'es pas, alors tais-toi et embrasse moi ! »_

_Ange se tourna vers son amant. L'homme aux cheveux noirs dormait encore profondément. Le connaissant, la jeune fille s'en étonna. Habituellement, il ne dormait que d'un sommeil léger, son statut d'agent double le rendant particulièrement attrayant aux yeux de divers ennemis._

_- « Promets moi une chose, Sev…_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Promets moi que tu me demanderas en mariage, une fois cette guerre terminée._

_- A une seule condition._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Que tu me dises oui. »_

_Ange et Dumbledore étaient secoués par un fou rire depuis plus de cinq minutes, au grand dam de Severus._

_Le vieux mage avait révélé au maître des potions qui était réellement Ange, tout en veillant à bien dissimuler cette information pour ne pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mette la main dessus, peu importe sa ruse pour la lui arracher._

_Severus était tombé amoureux de la fille de James Potter, de la sœur de cet insupportable fils Potter…_

_Et il avait promis de la demander en mariage après la guerre. Bon, d'accord, ils sortaient d'une nuit très active, et sur le coup il avait été tellement touché par la demande d'Ange qu'il avait accepté…_

_Par Merlin, il allait devenir le beau frère de Harry Potter et donc… le gendre de feu James Potter !_

_Bordel !_

- « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Albus était comme mon grand-père ! Et toi… Toi…

- Ange, écoute moi…

- Non ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours avec moi ! Pourquoi tu l'as tué devant les yeux de mon frère ? Pourquoi j'étais juste en dessous de la tour lorsque tu lui as lancé le sort de mort ? Tu… »

N'y tenant plus, Severus attrapa le menton de la jeune fille en larmes et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord surprise, Ange ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis elle essaya de se dégager.

- « Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mon amour… » murmura doucement Severus en relevant la tête.

- « Tu as deux minutes, après, je te castre si la réponse ne me satisfait pas. » répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

Alors, Severus lui expliqua tout.

Draco, le Serment Inviolable, le plan d'Albus, le secret, la douleur qui lui étreignit le cœur chaque fois qu'il y pensait, l'impression de mourir en lançant le sort de mort sur son mentor, son envie de mourir.

Ange écouta, les larmes continuant de couler, toujours plus abondantes. Elle poussa des exclamations d'indignation, des cris de colère lorsqu'il expliqua le plan d'Albus. Puis soupira et s'assit sur le sol, complètement assommée.

- « Pour quel camp es-tu réellement, Severus…

- Je ne suis fidèle qu'à toi et à la Fédération des Epéistes. »

En théorie, tout épéiste ayant rejoint la Fédération ne pouvait se lancer activement dans une guerre, à moins qu'un membre de la famille ou son âme sœur ne soit eux-même impliqués. Il arrivait également que la Fédération toute entière se lançait dans un conflit, car l'un de leurs membres aurait été victime de l'un des deux camps. Le cas de Severus était plus complexe, ayant rejoint les mangemorts avant la Fédération.

Mais il avait expliqué aux membres du Conseil sa situation quelques mois plus tôt. Que celle qu'il avait promis d'épouser était la sœur du Survivant, et qu'elle participerait à la guerre. Il avait donc obtenu le droit de se battre.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, Ange était venue parler au Conseil le jour même, expliquant qu'elle était la sœur du Survivant et qu'elle le soutiendrait dans sa guerre, avec ou sans leur autorisation. Les membres du Conseil avaient sourit mystérieusement, avant de donner leur accord pour qu'elle participe à la guerre.

- « Comment va Minerva ? » soupira la jeune femme, éludant ses sentiments.

Ange leva des yeux tristes vers son ancien amant.

Sa deuxième marraine lui manquait terriblement…

- « Elle est triste, et inquiète depuis ta disparition.

- Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Je t'écoute ?

- Dis lui que je vais bien. Que je suis vivante. Dis lui ce que tu m'as dit, ce vieil imbécile d'Albus devrait être dans son cadre, il t'appuierait dans tes propos. Trouvez des alliés. Nous ne pourrons pas gagner cette guerre sans eux. J'ai déjà le lieu où nous pourrions nous réunir en sécurité. »

Severus la regarda longuement, et hocha la tête en soupirant.

- « Je vais essayer. Ange… »

La jeune fille le coupa.

- « Même si tu as agi sous l'ordre d'Albus, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour te refaire confiance comme par le passé… Pardonne moi.

- Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Une dernière chose ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai besoin que tu me lances un _doloris_. J'ai fais une connerie, et, comme qui dirait, j'ai un rituel mal implanté.

- Tu es folle de faire de la sanguimagie ici… »

Avec répugnance, l'homme jeta un _doloris_ à moindre intensité à Ange. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur, mais soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit les runes se décaler d'un demi-millimètre et s'implanter correctement. Le _doloris_ se stoppa juste après.

- « Merci. Il va me falloir du temps, Severus. Même si tu y as été forcé, tu aurais pu m'en parler. Tu n'imagines pas l'ampleur des dégâts que ce secret a causé. Je me suis sentie trahie au possible. »

Il hocha la tête.

- « J'ai une dernière question, Ange.

- Quoi ? »

La réponse était cinglante, et l'épéiste noir sentit la colère contenue dans ce simple mot.

- « Pourquoi as-tu décidé de me croire ? »

Après tout, elle avait de bonnes raisons de le traiter de menteur.

- « Ca aurait pu être mes sentiments. Une femme pourrait pardonner tout, ou presque, par amour. Ça aurait pu être parce qu'Albus était tellement citronné que ce plan n'est même pas étonnant, quand on y réfléchit. Mais j'ai une bien meilleure raison. »

La jeune fille tira sur son décolleté jusqu'à ce qu'on voie apparaître le tatouage de la Fédération, deux épées d'or et d'émeraude croisées avec les lettres S et A, noires, entrelacées sur une épée.

- « Sword Law. » murmura Ange. « Une promesse magique faite à la Fédération. Et, si j'en crois certaines rumeurs, un sortilège antique porterait ce nom. Je dois me renseigner dessus… Plus tard.

- Je vois… » répondit Severus. « J'imagine que ça prendra du temps avant que tout ne redevienne comme.. avant.

- Beaucoup de temps. Es-tu prêt à m'attendre ? »

Les deux épéistes échangèrent un regard et constatèrent que la même flamme de détermination brillait dans leurs yeux. Scellant cette promesse tacite, Severus annula le sortilège de confidentialité ainsi que celui du « vitre sans teint ».

Ange lui jeta un regard noir, sentant la présence malsaine de Voldemort autour d'eux, puis partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Une fois certaine qu'elle était seule, elle laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, et son cœur, au ralenti depuis la mort de son grand-père adoptif et la trahison de Severus, se gonfla d'espoir.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre 10 : Révélations_**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Severus lui avait tout avoué.

Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour être certaine de ne courir aucun risque avec les runes de _Switch_.

Depuis ce jour-là, Voldemort passait chaque matin et chaque soir. Ange se méfiait beaucoup de cette soudaine attention, et restait sur ses gardes en permanence.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Bonjour.

- Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Comme tous les autres, je sens une longue journée d'ennui se profiler à l'horizon.

- Comment pourrais-je égayer vos journées ? »

Ange se tourna vers l'homme et lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

Il se faisait un peu trop gentil pour être honnête.

- « Oh, si vous pouviez me fournir toutes sortes de lames et un mannequin d'entraînement, histoire que je ne perde pas la main… Oh, et puis si vous pouviez me relâcher aussi, ce serait parfait ! » ironisa l'héritière Potter.

Lord Voldemort lui sourit, amusé.

- « Heureusement pour vous, j'ai encore des projets à votre égard, je ne peux donc pas vous 'relâcher'. Mais en ce qui concerne les lames… »

Il agita sa baguette et divers étuis apparurent sur le sol, sous l'œil étonné de la jeune fille.

- « Bon d'accord. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- J'essaie juste de rendre votre séjour le plus paisible possible.

- Depuis quand un mage noir essaie de faire plaisir à une prisonnière ?

- Depuis qu'il a divers projets à son égard. »

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

- « Oh, j'oubliais. Dès demain, une robe vous sera livrée chaque matin, créée par le meilleur de mes couturiers. Je serais très en _colère_ si vous refusiez de la porter.

- Même quand je m'entraîne ? »

Ange avait bien saisi la menace.

- « Je peux m'arranger pour que vous ayez une tenue de combat. J'aime _beaucoup_ les femmes parées pour la bataille. »

Attérrée par le comportement des plus étranges du mage noir, la jeune fille le regarda partir sans réagir, réfléchissant à vive allure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa transe, et son regard tomba sur les étuis.

Chaque étuis contenait plusieurs fois la même arme, de taille différente, exception faite pour les dagues qui étaient au nombre de dix paires.

Il y avait donc des dagues, mais également des fleurets, des sabres, des glaives, plusieurs rapières et espadons (des épées que l'on maniait à deux mains du fait de leur poids), ainsi que deux katanas.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur la garde de ces derniers. Elle aimait beaucoup ces épées japonaises, à la fois longues et assez légères, très maniables.

Finalement, elle choisit l'espadon, pour essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Après quelques mouvements pour s'habituer à l'arme, elle commença à s'entraîner sur le mannequin, sans s'apercevoir de la présence qui flottait dans la chambre.

HPHPHPHP

Après deux heures d'entraînement intensif, Ange devait admettre qu'elle avait quelques difficultés avec l'espadon, sensiblement plus lourd que toutes les autres lames. Elle préférait, de loin, les épées à une main, comme ses katanas ou encore la rapière qu'elle utilisait avec son bouclier.

Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait probablement à rien avec l'espadon, elle choisit le fleuret, et s'entraîna une petite heure.

Elle termina sur un dernier coup, puis s'étira longuement, faisant craquer quelques articulations.

Si elle pouvait manier plusieurs types de lames, ce ne serait que bénéfique lors d'un duel. Elle comptait bien mettre à profit sa nouvelle capacité.

Ange alla prendre une douche et revêtit un training ample et un t-shirt noir, avala rapidement le repas de midi qui lui avait été livré, puis consacra son après-midi à lire son livre de sanguimagie.

Prochains rituels : terminer le filtrage de sang, sa condition physique et sa précision, qui étaient tous à leur dernière étape. Ensuite, elle se concentrerait sur les trois dernières étapes de sa série de guérison. Elle terminerait son ensemble pour que son corps puisse utiliser correctement l'oxygène, auquel il restait cinq étapes, puis, elle se concentrerait sur _Stockage_.

Feuilletant son livre depuis plusieurs heures, elle prenait des notes mentalement, notant les runes plus complexes à faire que d'autres, repérant les séries les plus faciles.

Sentant une présence malsaine approcher, elle rangea son livre dans son sac, et en attrapa un au hasard. C'était premier tome du_ Seigneur des Anneaux_, qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Elle venait d'ouvrir le livre à une page au hasard et lu deux phrases quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Voldemort et Narcissa Malefoy, qui restait le plus loin possible du seigneur noir.

- « Rebonjour mademoiselle, votre lecture est-elle intéressante ?

- Oui, beaucoup. J'ai beau avoir lu ce livre une dizaine de fois, je ne m'en lasse pas.

- Vraiment ? Je devrais jeter un œil. Quelle histoire conte-t-elle ?

- Je doute que cela vous intéresse vraiment, c'est un auteur moldu. Tolkien. Il a écrit une trilogie, contant les aventures de Frodon Sacquet, qui hérite d'un anneau maudit par le méchant de l'histoire, et qu'il doit détruire pour vaincre le méchant. Il part avec un vieux mage un peu tordu, un elfe et un nain qui se battent au début et par la suite, se font une compétition du nombre d'ennemis tués, d'un humain, d'un héritier du trône et de quatre hobbits. »

Ange dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas rire devant la tête que tirait le mage noir.

- « Je vois… Connaissez-vous Narcissa Malefoy ?

- Bien sûr. »

La femme blonde entra dans la chambre en évitant de toucher le mage noir, les yeux rivés au sol. Lorsque Voldemort bougea un peu, elle sursauta et tressaillit.

Ange fronça les sourcils.

- « Il me semble que vous vous ennuyez, par moments.

- Disons qu'après quelques heures d'entraînement, il faut récupérer, et à part relire des bouquins déjà lus, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire !

- …C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Narcissa de vous tenir compagnie une petite partie de l'après-midi. Elle aussi s'ennuie dans son manoir, alors que son mari et son fils œuvre pour le changement. »

Ange dévisagea la blonde, puis le mage noir, et hocha la tête.

- « C'est aimable à vous. »

_« Comment je vais pouvoir faire mes rituels avec la femme Malefoy, putain ! »_

- « Je sais. A ce soir, mademoiselle Potter. »

Un long silence s'installa une fois le mage noir partit.

Ange reprit sa lecture, ou du moins, elle fit semblant.

- « Asseyez-vous, madame Malefoy. Vous n'allez pas rester debout jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, si ?

- Hum…

- … Comment se porte le jeune Draco ? »

Narcissa leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

Ange Potter n'était pas la fille à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre. Les cheveux méchés de rouge, des tatouages visibles un peu partout sur le corps, un piercing au sourcil… Elle incarnait une rebelle. Ce qui tranchait un peu avec son côté érudite, qu'elle affichait une fois plongée dans ses livres.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à James Potter, impulsif et chargé de préjugés, exception faite pour le physique. Elle tirait énormément de sa mère, qui était douce, sans aucun préjugé, réfléchie et rusée.

- « Il.. Il va plutôt bien.

- S'est-il remis de la mort de Dumbledore ? »

Narcissa sursauta. Peu de personnes connaissaient le rôle de Draco dans la mort du vénérable sorcier, qui reposait aujourd'hui à Poudlard.

- « J'étais là quand mon frère a crié après Snape et lui.

- Oh… Il… Eh bien, il n'est pas très heureux de ce qu'il a fait. Je crois qu'il essaie d'oublier en se consacrant aux tâches administratives au Ministère… »

Ange hocha la tête, pour dire qu'elle avait compris.

- « Madame Malefoy…

- Oui ?

- Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis à votre disposition. »

La blonde regarda la jeune rebelle ranger son bouquin et lui sourire gentiment, avant de sortir de son petit sac un livre écrit dans un dialecte incompréhensible pour Narcissa.

Elle resta silencieuse.

- « Aimez-vous lire, madame Malefoy ?

- J'aime beaucoup, notamment les livres moldus… Mais je n'ai jamais osé en relire depuis que je suis mariée.

- Vous préférez une aventure comme le Seigneur des Anneaux ou une histoire d'amour pleine de rebondissements ?

- Je suis une femme très caricaturale, très chère, alors je choisirai l'histoire d'amour. »

Avec un léger sourire, Ange tendit à la blonde l'un de ses livres favoris, _Hush hush._

- « Il y a une suite après ce livre, ainsi qu'un troisième et un quatrième tome. Bonne lecture, madame.

- Merci beaucoup, également. »

HPHPHPHHPHP

_« Ne pas crier de joie._

_Ne pas danser._

_Surtout ne pas montrer que j'ai trouvé un truc important ! »_

Plongée dans un livre de sortilège rédigé en allemand – elle avait pas mal de difficultés avec cette langue, ce qui lui prenait du temps pour tout déchiffrer, sans potion de langage – elle avait finalement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

**_Eins, Zwei, Drei_**_permet aux deux personnes synchronisées d'échanger leur magie. _

_Il peut non seulement échanger la puissance magique, mais si un compagnon est blessé ou vidé de ses réserves, par exemple, le lanceur peut choisir transmettre une partie de sa magie sans en prendre à l'autre._

_Bien sûr, ce sort a une durée limitée. L'échange de magie ne peut pas dépasser plus de trente minutes. Une fois ce laps de temps atteint, la magie regagne la personne originelle._

- « Trop de choses à faire… » murmura Ange.

- « Que dites-vous ?

- Oh… Hum. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, malheureusement, je ne peux pas agir comme je le voudrais, ici.

- Je comprends. »

Narcissa écarquilla des yeux horrifiés, puis baissa la tête dans le tome deux des anges déchus, _Crescendo._

Ange haussa un sourcil. Le mystère « Narcissa Malefoy » s'épaississait.

HPHPHPHPHHP

Le soir venu, Voldemort vint chercher la blonde, qui parlait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme de la trilogie qu'elle avait finie avec Ange, qui appréciait l'état d'esprit de la plus âgée.

Avec un peu de regrets, l'héritière Potter la salua, échangeant quelques paroles du bout des lèvres avec Voldemort, et mangea rapidement son repas du soir.

Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire, cette nuit.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_Harry se retrouva dans la salle d'entraînement à l'épée. Cela faisait quelques jours que la femme n'était pas venue, et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Aussi, lorsqu'il atterrit dans la pièce, il fut soulagé de la voir, en train de jouer avec des dagues._

_- « Cela fait cinq jours que je ne t'ai pas vue, je me suis inquiété, tu sais ? » dit Harry avec un soupçon de tendresse dans sa voix_

_Tigresse lui adressa un sourire douloureux._

_- « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Phénix. J'ai juste fais un rituel de nuit, j'ai dû dormir un peu pour récupérer. _

_- Que se passe-t-il, Tigresse ? Je te sens tendue et triste._

_- Bon sang… Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche petit. »_

_Soupirant lourdement, la jeune fille arrêta de lancer ses dagues, s'amusant à les rattraper avec deux doigts, et se tourna vers le plus jeune._

_- « Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Je t'avais dis que je savais plusieurs choses à ton sujet, que je ne te dévoilerais que lorsque tu serais prêt._

_- Je m'en souviens. Alors, tu juges que je suis prêt ?_

_- Honnêtement ? Je ne pense absolument pas que tu sois prêt. Je pense qu'il est trop tôt. J'aurais aimé que tu te rendes compte toi-même de certaines choses, au lieu que je ne te le dise cash. Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Et tu as le droit de le savoir, après tout. »_

_Harry sourit doucement à son mentor pour l'encourager._

_- « Pardonne-moi, Phénix. Harry. Ne me déteste pas… »_

_Alors, elle lui dit tout._

Tes parents se sont mariés à leur sortie de Poudlard. Au départ, ils ne comptaient pas le faire si rapidement, mais tes grands-parents Potter étaient fort à cheval sur les traditions. Or, ta mère était enceinte, et avoir un enfant hors mariage était très mal vu à l'époque.

Ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, et le couple se cacha, pour assurer la sécurité de Lily et du bébé. James allait régulièrement au front, tandis que Lily restait soit au QG, soit dans la maison sécurisée, à faire des potions de soin en tout genre.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils devinrent les parents les plus heureux du monde. Ils avaient eu une adorable petite fille aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux envoûtants yeux verts, comme ceux de sa mère. Ils la nommèrent Ange, son parrain se nomme Remus Lupin et sa marraine était Bertha Jorkins.

Tu as compris, à ce que je peux voir. Oui, Harry, tu as une sœur aînée, et elle est encore en vie.

Personne ne t'a rien dis à son sujet, car tous étaient soumis au Fidelitas, dont le gardien du secret n'était nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'est qu'à sa mort que les personnes au courant de son existence purent parler d'Ange. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas été en contact avec la moindre personne connaissant son existence… Sauf moi.

_Harry ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, puis il releva la tête, les yeux brillants._

_- « Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_- Je t'en prie, vas-y. »_

_Le jeune épéiste s'approcha de Tigresse, et avec une infinie douceur, il retira le loup blanc qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, comme s'il avait peur de se qui se cachait derrière._

_L'épéiste de rang S ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit, et croisa le regard vert si semblable au sien. Le survivant se mordit la lèvre en voyant une version féminine et plus âgée de sa personne._

_- « Tu… es Ange. N'est-ce pas ? » murmura Harry._

_- « Oui, Harry. Je suis ta sœur aînée. » répondit-elle sur le même ton._

_- « J'ai… Une sœur ? Une… famille ?_

_- En quelques sortes. Si l'on compte Minerva, qui est comme ma seconde marraine, et Rem's, nous formons une drôle de famille, tu ne crois pas ? Un élu, une sœur qui trempe dans la magie noire et qui fait joujou avec des épées, un parrain avec un petit problème de fourrure et une pingre d'écossaise… _

_- C'est vrai… » dit doucement Harry en étouffant un petit rire._

_Il se laissa tomber au sol, et Ange s'assit à côté de lui._

_- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit jusqu'à présent… » demanda Harry._

_- « Je ne voulais pas te brusquer… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt à entendre une chose pareille juste après la mort d'Albus…_

_- Tu as bien fait… La pilule est difficile à avaler mais… Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir une sœur que ma colère s'envole. »_

_Ange sourit doucement à son petit frère._

_- « Et puis, je suis heureux de voir que tu joues à merveilles ton rôle de grande sœur. Même prisonnière chez Voldemort, tu veilles sur moi._

_- Et en parlant de lui… Il prépare quelque chose de mauvais, et je pense qu'il va se servir de moi pour te prendre par surprise. C'est pourquoi je t'ai tout révélé aujourd'hui. J'ai peur qu'il ne te mette la main dessus, mais préférant avoir autant d'atouts possible dans son jeu, il va m'utiliser et te dire « regarde cette fille comme elle te ressemble, c'est ta sœur ! ». Ou un truc du genre. Et je pense qu'il compte sur ton impulsivité pour que cela te fasse perdre toute logique et foncer dans le tas._

_- Et il aurait malheureusement bien vu. » soupira Harry._

_Un long silence s'installa._

_Harry gigota, mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé se coller contre sa sœur, mais il avait peur d'être trop brusque. Les rôles étaient inversés._

_- « Ah, baka nii-san__1__… » sourit Ange en voyant son malaise._

_Elle l'attira contre elle. Sans remarquer le rougissement de son petit frère._

« Merde merde merde ! Je suis collé contre les seins de ma sœur là ? Merde merde merde ! »

_- « Pervers ! » gronda ladite sœur en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête._

_- « Mais ! Tu as entendu ?_

_- Bien sûr, ton occlumencie est une vraie catastrophe. Ça me rappelle que je devais protéger ton esprit… La nuit suivante, j'érigerai des barrières tout autour, ce qui te protègera contre les intrusions mentales et elles ne laisseront pas passer tes pensées… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais un pervers pareil. » rigola Ange._

_Le plus jeune baragouina que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il avait dix-sept ans et que ses hormones bouillonnaient, et qu'il n'avait pas vu Ginny depuis qu'il était parti. Compte tenu que le début du mois de décembre approchait, cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas été en contact rapproché avec une fille._

_Il s'interrompit aussitôt, devenant encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était, alors qu'Ange éclata de rire._

_Sacré Harry !_

_Elle avait eu peur de lui dire toute la vérité… _

_C'était plutôt difficile à avaler un truc pareil, après tout._

_Mais... Malgré ses réticences et ses craintes..._

_Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait plus tôt que prévu._

_1 : Imbécile de petit frère_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11 : Harry_**

_Deux jours plus tard._

Voldemort avait tenu sa promesse, et depuis deux jours, de somptueuses robes apparaissaient chaque matin dans la chambre d'Ange.

Ce qui la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Narcissa venait encore, de plus en plus longtemps, l'après-midi. Dire qu'Ange trouvait le comportement de la blonde étrange était un euphémisme.

Mais malgré sa situation, l'héritière Potter était très contente. La veille, elle avait érigé des barrières mentales autour de l'esprit de son frère, ce qui l'empêcherait non seulement d'avoir de fausses visions et qu'une personne essaie de violer son esprit, mais le protégeait également de voir par les yeux de Voldemort lors de ses raids.

De plus, il progressait énormément avec son épée. Ange devait convoquer le Conseil pour le faire intégrer la Fédération des Epéistes, mais il fallait qu'elle arrive à faire en sorte qu'ils soient tous synchronisés pour observer son jeune frère. Chose ardue lorsqu'on ne pouvait agir qu'à travers le sommeil.

Elle demanderait à Severus de l'aider.

En parlant du ténébreux maître des potions et épéiste de renom, ce dernier entra dans la pièce, suivi par le mage noir tant redouté et de Narcissa, qui se tenait toujours en retrait.

Ange leva la tête du nouveau roman qu'elle avait commencé, _Player One_, ayant fini la trilogie de Tolkien pour la dixième fois.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle, comment allez-vous ? » demanda aimablement Voldemort.

- « Compte tenu des circonstances, je vais bien. » répondit-elle sèchement, agacée d'être coupée dans sa lecture.

- « Vous êtes vraiment charmante. » sussura le mage noir. « Ce matin, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de vous voir vous battre à l'épée.

- Désolée, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur ! » siffla Ange.

En moins d'une seconde, le mage noir s'était saisi de sa gorge et lui murmurait des paroles chargées de menaces.

- « Je me fiche que vous ne soyez pas d'humeur. Il me semble que vous détestez Severus, je vous offre un adversaire humain. Divertissez-moi ! »

Décidée à avoir le dernier mot, Ange se leva et le défia du regard.

- « En contrepartie, plusieurs paquets de serviettes hygiéniques ne seraient pas de refus ! »

Et là, Ange vit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir.

Lord Voldemort, semblant comprendre le « pas d'humeur » que lui avait balancé Ange, venait de rougir.

Ange, Narcissa et Severus faillirent s'étouffer en se retenant de rire.

La jeune femme s'exécuta alors, voyant un bon moyen de discuter avec Severus.

Car chaque membre de la Fédération des Epéistes, aussi appelée Sword Art dans les rangs – et ayant prêté ses initiales pour le tatouage qu'abordait fièrement les épéistes, était lié à la magie de son fondateur, qui permettait de parler par télépathie entre les membres agréés de la Fédération.

Alors que la rapière d'Ange s'entrechoquait avec fracas contre l'épée bâtarde de Severus, la jeune femme exposa mentalement son plan à Severus.

Celui-ci fut très surpris. Contacter quelqu'un a travers ses rêves demandait énormément de concentration. Même en temps normal, le maître des potions était incapable de s'immiscer dans les rêves d'autrui, alors Ange, prisonnière de Voldemort…

Ils échangèrent de nouveaux coups, peaufinant leur plan sans que quiconque ne le sache. Le combat se faisait plus robotique, les deux adversaires se contentant de parer les attaques ou d'en lancer une, se laissant quelques secondes de répit entre chaque assaut.

Le plan fut finalement terminé au moment même où Severus faisait semblant de prendre le dessus sur Ange – il fallait éviter de dévoiler son véritable rang à Voldemort.

- « Voir un tel combat est un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. » sussura ce dernier.

- « Tant mieux. Puis-je retourner à ma lecture ? » maugréa Ange en faisant disparaître ses armes.

Le lord noir sourit mystérieusement et sortit sans un mot.

Severus jeta un regard à Ange, confirmant leur plan, puis le suivit.

- « Hum… Je vous prie de m'excuser madame Malefoy, je vais plutôt aller prendre une douche… » dit gentiment l'épéiste.

- « Oh.. Je… je comprends. »

L'attitude de la blonde intriguait énormément Ange.

Elle n'était plus étrange, mais carrément bizarre. Et elle voulait savoir pourquoi la si froide Narcissa Malefoy ressemblait à un chiot égaré et terrifié, une fois seule.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Une fois sortie de la douche, Ange revint dans la chambre et surprit le regard douloureux et lointain qu'abordait la blonde.

Qui remarqua qu'elle avait vu, et rougit.

- « Je ne vous forcerai pas à parler. » dit simplement Ange en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_Je suis là pour vous écouter_, était également une autre façon de dire les choses.

- « …

- … Un livre ?

- Je veux bien… Auriez-vous la suite de Divergente.. ?

- Oui… »

Ange retint un soupir en tendant ledit livre à la blonde, qui commença à lire comme si elle voulait fuir les interrogations de la plus jeune.

Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Ange soupira et attrapa _Player One,_ et se replongea dans sa lecture.

HPHPHPHPPHP

_Harry venait de se coucher, et sitôt endormi, il se sentit transporté dans la salle habituelle, où il avait appris à manier l'épée de Gryffondor._

_Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un peu différent. Deux personnes se trouvaient présentes. Ange, dans sa tenue habituelle, et un inconnu tout vêtu de noir, dont le visage était caché par un masque._

_- « Bonjour Harry ! » lança joyeusement sa sœur. « Prêt mon p'tit Phénix ?_

_- Euh… Prêt à quoi, exactement ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant._

_La silhouette noire bougea légèrement._

_- « Tu ne lui as rien dit, Tigresse ?_

_- J'ai peut-être oublié de lui en parler hier… » dit-elle, avec un grand sourire._

_- « Dit quoi ? » intervint Harry_

_Ange se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire._

_- « Aujourd'hui, tu vas intégrer la Fédération des Epéistes, mais nous l'appelons Sword Art entre nous. Le Conseil va évaluer ton rang, tu recevras ton signe et tu seras un épéiste à part entière, avec tous les avantages qui vont avec ! » dit-elle joyeusement._

_A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que deux nouvelles silhouettes se matérialisèrent. Un vieux sorcier ayant l'air d'avoir plusieurs siècles, accompagné d'une femme qui semblait tout aussi âgée leur sourit doucement._

_- « Phénix, je te présente les fondateurs de Sword Art. Je te présente Jean Sword et Alicia Art. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, ils sont plus âgés qu'Albus, mais je ne connais pas vraiment leur âge. » murmura-t-elle, conspiratrice._

_Peu à peu, les huit autres membres du conseil se matérialisèrent dans son rêve. Aucun ne semblait avoir des dessins belliqueux ou ayant envie de le livrer tout cuit à Voldemort._

_Surprenant les pensées de son jeune frère, Ange lui dit gentiment :_

_- « Tu ne trouveras pas plus loyaux que les épéistes de la Fédération. En La rejoignant, ils jurent de ne jamais prendre parti dans une guerre, à moins d'y être contraint de quelconque façon que ce soit. Et la bataille d'un épéiste, c'est la bataille de toute la Fédération. » dit-elle._

_Des sourires chaleureux accueillirent les propos de la troisième épéiste de rang S, criants de vérité._

_Comme pour le prouver, la silhouette toute vêtue de noire leva sa baguette et un jet de lumière s'en échappa, avant d'exploser en millier d'étincelles. Les lettres S et A étaient apparues, dorées, brillaient de mille feux. Deux épées d'argent se croisaient entre les lettres, qui semblaient s'enlacer autour des lames._

_Aussitôt, chaque membre du conseil dénuda un bras, une jambe… laissant apparaître le même symbole. Un tatouage à l'effigie de leur clan individuel._

_Ange fit de même, déboutonnant sa chemise et laissant apparaître sa poitrine, montrant également son tatouage._

« Oh ! Merde alors, des seins ! Attends, je parle de ceux de ma sœur là… Mais pourquoi elle ouvre son chemisier en présence de tant de mecs ?! »

_Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent alors que la sœur en question frappait l'arrière de la tête du Survivant confus, se rendant compte que chacun avait entendu ses pensées._

_- « Pour déterminer ton niveau, tu vas affronter ton mentor, la Tigresse à Dents de Sabre, ainsi qu'une personne qu'elle a choisi. J'espère que tu es en forme, car elle a réussi à convaincre le Prince Noir de se battre avec toi ! » dit joyeusement le vénérable fondateur – à croire que tous ceux de l'âge de Dumbledore étaient taillés dans le même moule._

_- « …Attendez-là. Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais devoir me battre contre DEUX épéistes de rang S ?_

_- Exactement ! » confirma joyeusement Alicia Art. « Ou plus exactement, tu vas te faire dégommer deux fois de suite, pour confirmer ton niveau._

_- … Pourquoi moi… »_

_Ange lui fit un sourire très…. Angélique, puis, elle dégaina ses deux katanas._

_- « Allez Phénix, montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! »_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter se réveilla monstrueusement courbaturé, mais heureux. Il s'était fait mettre une pâtée d'enfer par sa propre sœur et le Prince Noir, mais il était désormais un épéiste de rang B+ – il sautait directement un rang ! – de la Fédération. Avec un peu d'entraînement, il pourrait passer rapidement au rang A et qui sait… Il n'avait pas oublié l'histoire d'être le onzième épéiste de rang S !

À l'emplacement du cœur s'étalait l'emblème de la Fédération, comme sa sœur – il se mit à rougir brusquement – et sourit largement.

- « Hey mec, ça va ?

- Je suis crevé Ron. Mais je vais me faire du Voldy à la broche lors de la bataille finale ! » dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Comprenant que son ami revenait d'une de ces séances « en mode rêve » et qu'elle s'était manifestement bien déroulée, le rouquin se laissa emporter par l'euphorie de son meilleur ami et éclata de rire à son tour.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

En se réveillant, Ange sourit largement.

Elle était si fière de son petit frère !

Elle était tellement contente qu'elle se laissa aller à chanter à pleine voix sous la douche.

- « _Hey youngblood ! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out !_

_I'm going to change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a __**Phoenix**__ !_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No I think it looked a little better on me !_

_I'm going to change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a __**Phoenix**__ !_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No I think it looked a little better on me !__»_

Complètement déchaînée sur la musique des Fall Out Boy – elle la chantait en boucle depuis qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, elle ne remarqua pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir tout doucement et un éclair blond se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Se baladant dans la pièce en sous-vêtements, Ange attrapa la robe du jour – une sublime robe rouge, il fallait avouer que les robes qu'on lui envoyait étaient vraiment splendides – et s'en vêtit rapidement. Ce fut seulement après qu'elle remarqua qu'une silhouette était assise sur le canapé, semblant vouloir disparaître entre les coussins.

- « Madame Malefoy ? » dit-elle, extrêmement surprise.

L'interpellée leva des yeux à la fois terrifiés et douloureux en direction de l'épéiste, qui sentit un mauvais pressentiment lui retourner l'estomac.

- « Il faut que vous vous échappiez d'ici, Ange. » murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée.

Inquiète, la jeune femme s'assit à côté de la blonde, et remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

- « Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Rien…

- Ne me mentez pas, madame Malefoy. Que vous est-il arrivé pour que votre fierté fonde brusquement comme neige au soleil, depuis quelques jours ? »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Allongée sur son lit, un livre abandonné à ses côtés, Ange réfléchissait aux confidences ponctuées de larmes et de sanglots de Narcissa Malefoy.

Si jamais elle le pouvait, elle aurait éviscéré Lord Voldemort vivant pour ce qu'il avait osé faire.

Apparemment, il prenait son pied autrement qu'en torturant ses hommes de main. Voilà qu'il s'en prenait à leur épouse lorsque l'un d'eux le décevait.

Narcissa était rapidement devenue sa victime préférée.

- « Connard… »

Ange avait promis à Narcissa de la faire sortir de ce cauchemar.

Intérieurement, elle espérait sauver la famille Malefoy, sans réaliser qu'elle était elle-même dans de beaux draps.

Les jours passaient, et chaque jour devenait de plus en plus long et éprouvant pour la jeune fille.

Chaque jour, elle veillait sur Narcissa, qui ressemblait plus à un chaton perdu qu'à la froide femme qui apparaissait aux soirées mondaines organisées par le Ministère. Elle s'entraînait avec ses armes, également. Elle maniait ses deux katanas avec aisance, de même que sa rapière couplée avec son bouclier, et s'ajoutaient à la liste une épée bâtarde qu'elle maniait sans bouclier, ainsi que les dagues.

Elle maniait habilement deux dagues à la fois, et si elle combinait sa maîtrise des lames avec ses infimes connaissances en magie sans baguette – se limitant au sortilège de lévitation, un sortilège de traduction, _l'aguamenti_ et _l'evanesco_ – elle pouvait en manier plus de dix, comme une ronde de lames prêtes à fuser sur ses attaquants.

De plus, elle étudiait attentivement les nombreux livres de sortilèges qui étaient cachés dans son sac. La majorité était rédigée en langue étrangère, ce qui rendait la lecture particulièrement difficile lorsque l'on n'avait jamais étudié le grec ancien ou les hiéroglyphes. Par contre, elle s'en sortait très bien en japonais, le parlant presque couramment. On se demanderait pourquoi, en voyant sa collection de mangas, la plupart étant toujours en version originale et elle répugnait à utiliser son sort de traduction.

Même si lire du grec ancien avec à peine quelques bases lui donnait d'affreuses migraines, c'était une bonne méthode pour apprendre la langue. Elle parlait anglais, japonais, français et espagnol grâce à des bouquins déchiffrés de long en large. Il avait parfois fallu qu'elle utilise les sortilèges inscrits dans le livre pour constater les résultats et traduire un mot, ce qui l'avait parfois mise dans des situations cocasses.

Mais en plus de travailler de jour, elle dépensait énormément d'énergie la nuit. Elle passait l'entierté de son temps de sommeil avec son petit frère, soit à peaufiner leur plan quand ils se rencontreraient avec Voldemort, soit à parler de longues heures de tout et de rien, ou à s'entraîner.

À sa grande surprise, et à son plus grand amusement, elle avait découvert que son frère était vraiment pervers. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais ses pensées étaient très éloquentes. Combien de fois l'avait-elle surprise en train d'imaginer sa petite amie… Ginerva Weasley, dans le plus simple appareil ? Certes, il était en abstinence forcée depuis plusieurs mois, mais cela n'excusait pas tout…

Elle avait également retrouvé le côté charmeur de Sirius, lorsqu'il se laissait aller, ou encore le côté quelque peu déjanté et bon vivant d'Albus. Cela la fit sourire.

Mais ce matin-là, elle sût que c'était « le » jour où elle allait le voir en vrai.

Elle avait reçu des robes de toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, des noires, des grises, des plus fantaisistes, d'autres jouant sur les dégradés de couleur…

Mais elle n'avait jamais eu de robe blanche, contrairement à ce matin.

La robe en question était assez échancrée – il allait faire une attaque à force de voir une partie de sa poitrine, pauvre petit ! – et fendue jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse.

Les manches étaient longues et s'évasaient à la fin. On aurait dit une robe du moyen-âge, un peu plus provocante quand même, mais tout aussi belle.

Dans le dos, elle vit un magnifique phénix en plein envol brodé en fils d'or.

Ce jour-là, elle se prépara mentalement, passant leur plan en revue. Avec un sourire, elle se dit que Voldemort allait être furieux de voir son petit frère s'échapper sans une égratinure.

Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait également à s'évader, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

La veille, il avait sous-entendu qu'après cette rencontre, il aurait d'autres projets pour elle. Donc, elle n'était pas en mode « mort imminente ». Merlin merci.

Il était environ 23h lorsqu'elle se sentit flotter, avant de disparaître de la chambre. Elle eut juste le temps de sourire comme une psychopathe avec de s'entailler légèrement les paumes, de manière à ce qu'elle ne saigne que si elle pressait sur la plaie, et elle disparut.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry n'avait pas pu résister à déposer des fleurs sur les tombes de ses parents.

Étant dans les environs de Godric's Hollow, sur la piste d'un éventuel Horcruxe, il avait convaincu Ron et Hermione de faire un crochet par le cimetière.

De plus, Noël était dans une semaine, il reviendrait une deuxième fois.

Il conjura des lys qu'il déposa sur la tombe de sa mère, et des roses sur celle de son père. Sirius lui avait dit un jour que les fleurs préférées de son père étaient les roses rouges.

Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le cimetière, il sentit une présence malsaine dans l'air, comme Ange lui avait appris à ressentir.

- « Prenez vos baguettes… » murmura-t-il doucement à ses amis.

Ceux-ci froncèrent les sourcils.

Sur l'ordre d'Ange, le jeune Potter n'avait pas dit à ses amis ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui, exception faite qu'ils risquaient de croiser la route de Voldemort, rebaptisé Voldy, et qui aurait un moyen de pression contre lui.

Dire que c'était sa propre sœur qui était ce moyen de pression aurait pu fausser leurs expressions, et le mage noir se serait rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- « Bonsoir Potter. On vient rendre visite à ses parents ? »

Lord Voldemort, accompagné de ses plus fidèles mangemorts, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape ainsi qu'un Lucius Malefoy plutôt en retrait par rapport aux autres, souriait méchamment. Les mangemorts menacèrent les trois adolescents de leur baguette, alors que le mage noir semblait prendre ses aises.

- « Bonsoir Tom, je suis surpris de te voir ici.

- Eh bien, moi pas Potter. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite surprise pour toi… Après tout, cette réunion de famille n'est pas complète. » sussura le sombre mage.

Harry referma sa prise sur sa baguette, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

Lord Voldemort agita sa baguette, et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme en robe blanche et dorée apparut. Elle avait un léger sourire un peu effrayant que seul Harry remarqua, mais il s'effaça aussitôt.

Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, parcourus de traces rouges en désordre. Des yeux verts expressifs et pétillants où brillaient une lueur indéfinissable. Elle était aussi belle, voir plus, que dans ses rêves. Et semblait impatiente.

Il avala de travers en voyant l'échancrure de la robe, et Ange lui fit un sourire moqueur.

Voldemort l'attira contre lui, la bloquant de ses bras et posant le bout de sa baguette sur sa gorge. Harry dissimula un sourire amusé en voyant sa sœur assassiner la baguette du regard.

- « Sais-tu qui est cette femme, Harry ? » dit-il avec un sourire qui ne cessait de s'agrandir, alors que ses yeux brillaient de méchanceté.

- « Pas la moindre, devrais-je le savoir ?

- Ainsi, tu ne reconnais même pas ta propre sœur, Ange Potter ? » murmura-t-il avec un sourire réjoui.

Il afficha un air choqué, et vit sa sœur lui faire un clin d'œil très discret.

Traduction : Convaincant !

- « Essaie de t'échapper… » commença le mage noir.

_- « Saa eins zwei drei… » _murmura Ange dans son esprit.

- « …De nous attaquer…

_- Kasanari au…_

- Et je te jure que je la tue, Potter. » termina Lord Voldemort avec un sourire psychopathe.

Ange s'agita et Harry l'entendit grogner :

- « N'en profite pas, vieux pervers de mes deux ! »

Profitant de la légère distraction que sa sœur venait de lui offrir, il murmura à toute vitesse la formule que lui avait enseignée Ange. Seul Ron l'entendit, ayant développé une ouïe particulièrement excellente à force de se méfier des jumeaux.

- « _Saa eins zwei drei shi wo kawashite… »*_

Il y eut un espace de flottement, puis une vague de picotement assez désagréables submergea les deux Potter.

Ange se sentait très fatiguée. Elle avait déjà dépassé la vingtaine, année où chaque sorcier recevait la totalité de sa magie. Sa puissance magique venait de diminuer d'un coup.

De l'autre côté, au contraire, Harry se sentait extrêmement en forme. La puissance de sa sœur était remarquable. Certes, elle n'atteignait ni celle de Voldemort, ni celle de Dumbledore, mais le jeune Potter serait très content s'il possédait la même puissance.

Ange releva la tête et son petit frère put voir la flamme de la détermination briller dans ses yeux. Elle compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois, bougeant seulement les lèvres.

Dans ses mains apparurent des dagues, très – trop – semblables à celles avec lesquelles elle jouait pendant leurs nuits d'entraînement.

L'ordre mental résonna comme un gong alors qu'il y eut soudain de l'agitation dans les rangs des mangemorts – occupés à se fendre la gueule de la réaction du Survivant.

_« Dégage de là en vitesse Phénix. _

_Fais attention à toi, grande sœur. »_

La sœur en question avait fait un brusque mouvement pour se libérer de l'étreinte du mage noir et ses dagues rencontrèrent le premier mangemort à sa portée – en l'occurrence Rodolphus Lestrange. Sa robe blanche était déjà tâchée de sang, et la jeune fille fit la moue en remarquant ce fait.

Puis, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, et lui gueula mentalement dessus une nouvelle fois. Le Sort d'Echange ne durait que trente minutes au maximum, inutile de se faire prendre par surprise.

Le frère lui sourit doucement, puis attrapa les bras de ses amis et transplana brusquement, à la plus grande surprise de Voldemort.

Mais le mage dût reporter son attention sur son otage, qui était littéralement en train d'essayer de lui fausser compagnie.

- « _Incarcerem_. » siffla-t-il, se souvenant que ni le stupefix ni le petrificus ne marchaient sur elle.

Ange leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- « Harry n'est pas aussi Griffindor que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, il l'est. Je pense plutôt que tu as joué un rôle dans cette fuite. » murmura doucereusement le mage noir. « Je pense que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as pu le convaincre de fuir. »

Le sourire éclatant de la jeune fille se mua en un sourire en coin, ironique.

Agacé par cet échec, il attrapa la jeune fille par le col de sa robe et transplana dans son repaire.


End file.
